Love is a Total Eclipse of the Heart
by PhantomSilverCrystal
Summary: Please read Ch.14! Sukina Jemison, Suki, is living two lives. As Sailor Eclipse and an American teen, Suki leads her team of Sailor Soldiers against Queen Fuchsia of the Nega-verse. Takes place in 1st arc of SM.
1. Forgotten Soldiers

Once, the solar system lived in peace. All the planets, from Mercury to Pluto, lived in legion, depending on one another for guidance and hope in darkest times. This time was known as the Silver Millennium and has been long forgotten by the people of Earth.

The most famous story of the Silver Millennium is that of the Earth Prince Darien and the Moon Princess Serena. Their love story was passed from generation to generation as the forgotten tales of the Sailor Orbits faded into the distance.


	2. Serenity's Tale

Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom called for her messenger and quickly, he came.

"Yes, your highness?" he asked.

"I need a word with my nieces. Bring them, would you?" She replied with all the grace that her tall slender figure demanded.

"Of course, my queen." He said with a bow.

The messenger walked to the wing of the castle where the queen's younger, widowed sister, Dowager Small Princess Akeno, and her three daughters, Mitsuki, Phoebe, and Stella, lived. Akeno had lived with Serenity and their mother until she was seventeen years old when she married Tadako, Duke of the Sun. The Duke and the Dowager Small Princess had Mitsuki and the three lived happily on the sun. While Akeno was pregnant with Phoebe and Stella, who were twins, the Duke had died in bed of sickness. Devastated, Akeno turned to her sister who welcomed her back to her childhood home where the four stayed.

_Rap, rap, rap._

"Hello?" Mitsuki, who was fourteen, like her cousin, Princess Serena, answered the messenger's knock. She was tall like her aunt and had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair that she wore half back at the top and let the bottom down. Her curious green eyes looked on to the messenger.

"Duchess, the queen requests you and your sisters."

"We'll be there soon, thank you."

Mitsuki beckoned her thirteen-year-old sisters who looked nothing alike. They both had their mother's height, not tall, but not short either. Phoebe had long raven hair that she wore in a ponytail, and brown eyes. Her blue gown shimmered just as her sisters', Mitsuki's being yellow and Stella's being purple. Stella had her short copper hair loose and blue eyes.

"Aunt Serenity wants us." She said.

"Now?" Stella asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, but it must be important."

The sisters walked down the corridor to the throne room.

"Yes, Queen Serenity?" The girls asked as they kneeled and placed a fist over their hearts,

"Rise, children, we are family."

"And you are our queen." Phoebe replied as she and her sisters rose to their feet.

"Cordial as always," Serenity said with a chuckle. "I wanted to tell you something important, but we will just have to wait for-" Before she could finish, the messenger came back.

"A thousand pardons, but they have arrived."

"Thank you. You may send them in."

Mitsuki was incredibly confused by this point. Who were they going to meet? Why such secrecy? Most importantly, why did she get the feeling that no matter who came in, her life would change because of them? She was right. As four boys walked in looking just as confused as Mitsuki, Serenity introduced them.

"Tomoki, Duke of Earth," She said as the first walked in. He was fourteen and short, but wise beyond his years. He had dark hair and eyes.

"Charles, Duke of Earth," She continued and introduced Tomoki's brother. He had the same dark hair, but he was taller than his little brother and had blue eyes. The sixteen-year-old was fast and strong but not very good with words.

"Geoffrey, Duke of Earth," Charles and Tomoki's cousin was introduced. He was only thirteen, but he was incredibly intelligent. He was sort of tall and had strawberry blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"And finally, Christonopher, Small Prince of Earth." Queen Serenity concluded with a smile. The Small Prince of fifteen wasn't as tall as his cousin Charles, but he was taller than his cousin Geoffrey. He looked much like his older brother, Prince Darien, but his hair was dark brown. The brothers shared the same intense blue eyes.

"Gentlemen, these are my nieces: Mitsuki," She gestured to Mitsuki, "Stella, and Phoebe."

They exchanged formalities and sat at a long table with the girls on one side, the boys on the other and Serenity at the head.

"With all due respect," Tomoki began, taking his seat by his brother "why have we been summoned?"

"Guards, you are dismissed." Serenity said with a flip of her long white-blonde pigtails. The teens understood this to mean the information they were about to receive was strictly confidential.

"What I am about to tell you is incredibly important and is not to be taken lightly. Nobody beyond this room will be allowed to know of the amazing gifts each of you will receive, for now. The timing isn't good and I should have told you sooner. If you should chose to tell someone of your gift, it is your choice, but remember your identity can never be unlearned. Your identity is your safety."

"Your highness," Geoffrey said in the most impatient voice he could muster. "What gifts?"

"Well," She pulled out a box from under the table and stood. The box was blue-black and was covered in the planets of the solar system. The lid had the Sun, the Earth, and the Moon. Written in calligraphy above the three bodies was "Love is" and below the bodies was "A Total Eclipse of the Heart". The planets were in line for a total lunar eclipse. Serenity opened the lid as all seven onlookers stared breathless. She reached into the box and began to place the contents in front of the teens: a star bracelet for Stella, a moon bracelet for Phoebe, leaf ring for Tomoki, a sun ring for Geoffrey, a snowflake ring for Charles, a daffodil ring for Christonopher, and a moon and star pendant for Mitsuki.

"I don't understand, what power is held in this jewelry?" Stella asked.

"Me either," Phoebe piped up.

"Children," Serenity said in a calming voice and smiled. "All will be explained. Long ago, the Sun, the Moon, and the Earth swore allegiance to each other and each gave two guardians. It was the job of those six soldiers to keep the peace and protect the three bodies. However, they could not choose a leader. They all thought that they would never come to a conclusion. Until a seventh guardian came before them of Sun, Moon, and Earth blood. Immediately, they knew that she would make the best leader for their team, which became known as the Sailor Orbits.

"Sailor Solstice was a tough, strong-headed young lady who always knew her rights and wrongs. She had the power of the Sun and was a fiery personality. She could manipulate fire better than any one her age, but still grew in her craft every. She was the youngest Orbit and the guardian of Courage and Ember.

"Also from the Sun, Sailor Summer, who was able to manipulate tides well. He was just as stubborn as Solstice, but also knew how to have a good time. He was older than Solstice, but not by much. He was the guardian of Truth and Tides.

"From the Earth, Sailor Autumn came. He was wise and knew the best way to approach a problem. He kept a level head and was known as the guardian of Change and Sparks.

"Sailor Spring of Earth was extraverted and said what he felt. He made friends easily and was all ways thinking of others. He was eventually known as the guardian of Protection and Renewal. He was especially good at controlling trees and flowers as well as other such plants.

"The Moon was represented by Sailor Equinox. She was known for her sturdy conscience and ability to control the air around her. She became known as the guardian of Empathy and Wind. Equinox was only a day older than Sailor Solstice.

"Sailor Winter, who was the oldest, came also from the moon. He was competitive and strong. He always fought the battles that needed fought, but knew where to draw the line. He was the guardian of Trust and Ice.

"Their leader was sympathetic and a good listener. She was reserved, but around those she trusted (and that included all the Orbits), she could be herself. She understood the importance of being subtle and also believed interdependence. Her name was Sailor Eclipse and she was the guardian of Light and Guidance. She could control both light and shadow. She also received visions usually while she slept. She foretold great disaster which was helpful when protecting three bodies at once from outer evil."

"So," Christonopher said, "What has this to do with us?"

"Don't you see?" Mitsuki blurted out. She began to blush. "I mean…it's just…"

" I see," Tomoki said. "We are the new Orbits, aren't we?"

"Very good, Autumn. I knew you would understand. Of course, you too, Eclipse." She said with a nod at Mitsuki.

"_She's_ our leader?" Christonopher asked surprised. Not disappointed or angry, just surprised.

"What? You don't think Eclipse is capable, Spring?" Serenity asked

"No, it's just that she doesn't talk." He began to blush, as Mitsuki's shade of red deepened, too.

"Who are we?" The twins asked in unison.

"Stella is Sailor Solstice and Phoebe is Sailor Equinox. Geoffrey is Summer and Charles is Winter. To activate your powers, you just press your charm and say 'Tri-global', then your name, then 'Power: Make-up'. The rest should come naturally."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Geoffrey asked.

"Good question, Geoffrey. I wanted to let you live the most normal lives that you could before I had to awaken you as soldiers."

"Why be so secretive?" Tomoki asked.

"The Nega-verse has awakened and if the evil forces living among us were able to know your identities, they might want to harm you to be able to disband the Tri-Global Forces. Again I was only trying to protect you. I am sure you must have many questions, but I can not answer anymore, for today is Princess Serena's birthday and we are having a ball, I'm sure you know this, seeing as you were all invited. I must go prepare. I bid you farewell for now, but tomorrow, we will talk again. Until then, be merry and become good friends."

The seven hit it off immediately and were good friends at once. Mitsuki and Christonopher were incredibly social with one another as he would tease her and she would retaliate. Stella, Phoebe, and Geoffrey were very close as well because they were all the same age. Charles and Tomoki watched for the most part, but Tomoki and Pheobe also were close. Charles was obliviously disappointed not to have anyone his age, but he talked with the Small Prince and Duchess Mitsuki a lot because they were nearest his age.

However, the Nega-verse attacked that night and their questions went unanswered; their story untold. When Queen Serenity saved the Guardian Soldiers, Princess Serena, and Prince Darien, she sent the orbits to a small town in North America, called Gordonsville, U.S.A. Separate from other soldiers, the orbits forgot about the Silver Millennium and the Queen's tale. They all still had their special jewelry, but never knew how to use it. In the twenty-first century, the Orbits' adjusted as life as American teens began, and life a soldiers vanished.


	3. Self Discovery

Sukina Jemison stepped out of the crisp spring air, well aware of the day ahead and happy for her adventures. She reached into her purse and grabbed her cell-phone. She made sure that everything was in place. Her pen and mini-spiral were there, but what surprised her was that there was a chain at the bottom. She lifted the chain curiously and saw that it held a small moon and star charm. Not knowing where it came from, she just stared, mesmerized.

Suddenly, everything in Suki's sight went dark. Two hands were placed over her green eyes.

"Meredith! What's up?" Meredith dropped her hands from Suki's eyes.

"That's supremely cute! Why don't you wear it, Suki? Today's the big day, right?" she said eyeing the necklace.

"Yes, it's the school trip to the zoo." She answered with a small squeal. "I'm really excited."

They were standing in the hall of the middle school where they attended. Suddenly, a third and fourth party joined as Meredith was fastening the new necklace on Suki's neck.

"Are you girls ready?" Tommy Cutler asked as he and his girlfriend, Phiona, emerged from the crowd. Tommy, Meredith, and Suki had been friends since preschool, and Phiona had been friends with the three since they were all twelve. Now they were all fourteen and eager for high school.

"As ready as we will be," Meredith began. "But that doesn't mean we are." Meredith was a firm believer that cynicism was a virtue.

"Then, let's board." The four began towards the main entrance where the trip was beginning.

"I heard some people from the high school are coming, too." Phiona said.

Suki let her thoughts drift as they boarded the buses and headed towards the local zoo. She thought about the necklace and how mysteriously it had appeared. Surely, she hadn't ever seen it before, much less put it in her purse. Perhaps it was her sister, Anna's? How had Anna gotten off so easily in the name department, anyway? Suki was younger and had the most foreign name of anyone she knew. Her brothers even had normal names: Andrew and Caleb. She shook her name insecurities. She instead thought of memories from the weekend. She had been completely spaced out by the time she got there. Meredith nudged her and they began to get out of the bus. After being instructed when and where to meet up, some 200 eighth graders filed noisily in the Gordonsville Zoo.

For the most part, these trips were all the same. Some teens just hung out, while others busily made beelines to their favorite exhibits. Phiona and Tommy chose to hang out on their own, but Suki and Meredith walked around together. Meredith wanted to go to the aquarium section, so they headed in that direction. Along the way, Suki tripped and landed on her face.

"You should watch where you're going! Oh, hey Suki." Chris Archer offered her a hand and she stood up. Chris was the type to help, but Suki didn't care for his attitude much. They had met when they were children, but never really grown close. He was older than her. He was a freshman, so what was he doing here? Suddenly, she remembered that Phiona had something about high school-ers and that Chris must be one of the ones going on the trip. Suki had always found him tragically beautiful, but quite obnoxious in the way that his teasing never ceased. "Did your feet lose track of the ground again?"

"Shut up, Chris." She said lamely. This sent the girl he was with into a fit of giggles. Suki didn't know her, but she was pretty. She wore more lip-gloss than Suki owned. She was taller than Suki with glossy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Suki felt a twang of jealousy, but chose to ignore it.

"Oh, now I'm scared. What are you going to do if I don't? Trip on me?" He pretended to quake in his black skate shoes. Giggles only laughed harder. She pushed his arm and twirled her shiny, dark hair.

"Chris, you're SO FUNNY!" Giggles said.

"Well, I'll see you around, Jemison." Chris added and with that, the two sauntered off arm in arm.

"He's so…" Suki began clenching her fists.

"FUNNY?" Meredith finished in her best impression of Giggles she could muster.

It was Suki's turn to burst into laughter and Meredith joined her. The two continued on to the aquarium. As soon as they got there, they noticed that the room was smoky and the air was thick. People were sprawled across the ground, lifeless. Upon entering, Meredith too, was on the ground, knocked out by what ever smoke was in the air. Suki was genuinely scared for her friend and for her life.

"MEREDITH!" She screamed. "SOMEBODY, HELP!!!" Behind her, she sensed a presence and sure enough standing on the smoke was a tall man with dark blue hair. His arms were crossed and he wore a scowl.

"Fish Super Fighter," He shouted and the glass tank with an exotic fish broke. The fish hit the ground and flapped a few times. "Drain their energy!" He didn't seem to notice Suki. The fish morphed into a human with scales and gills. The man on the smoke disappeared into oblivion.

"Suki," A voice in her head began to speak to her. "Your necklace! Use it!"

She reached to her neck and held the charm in her palm. She felt a mysterious rush of energy and her tongue itched to shout. She went with her gut and did just as it told her.

"Tri-Global Eclipse Power!" She shouted and beams of light emerged from her fingertips. "Make-Up!" The light wrapped around her hands and fashioned an elbow length silver glove on each of her arms. She crossed her arms over her chest in an "X" and the light wrapped around her torso forming a white leotard with a yellow bow that clasped a yellow sailor's collar. Suki let her arms down and a silver mini-skirt enveloped in light put its self in place over her leotard. She spun with the light and two yellow boots appeared on her feet. She swiped her first two fingers across her forehead and a silver tiara appeared. She took the opposite hand's first two fingers from one ear to the other and one sun earring appeared on her left ear and a crescent moon earring appeared on her right.

"Who are you?" The fish person gasped.

"Soldier of light and guidance, I am the pretty Sailor Soldier: Sailor Eclipse, leader of the Sailor Orbits. In the name of the tri-global alliance and the Silver Millennium, I assure you, you will be punished." She replied instinctively. _Whoa. Where did that come from?_ Suki thought.

"Sailor Eclipse, I am at your service." A loud, teen boy's voice rang from the smoke. "Soldier of protection and renewal, I am a Sailor Soldier of Earth: Sailor Spring and I will not stand for those who disrupt a day of leisure for stressed out teens!"

Sailor Spring was wearing a silver band on his head that was much like Eclipse's. His collar was a dark green, and his long pants were the same color, with two white stripes down each leg. In place of a bow, he had a pin in the shape of Earth. His neatly combed brown hair fell over the band and his bright blue eyes had a knowing expression.

"Eclipse, use your power!" He shouted.

"What power?"

Suddenly, she felt the same mysterious energy. She clenched her fists and clapped twice. Unexpectedly, a shadow ball appeared between her hands and she let it build for a while. Before launching it at the fish-man's head, she yelled: "ECLIPSE… SHADOW… ENVELOPE!"

In that one blow, the fish-man was caught and spun until he was once again, a mere exotic fish.

The smoke was gone and the lifeless persons lying on the ground began to give signs of life. Spring turned to go.

"Wait, Sailor Spring," Eclipse called. "I want to know more about this new world we seem to be apart of. Who was that blue-haired man? What does he want energy for? Are we friends? Can I get to know you?"

"So curious," he mumbled. "I am most certainly your friend: A very close friend from a past life. I will meet you later and answer your questions then. Now, people are waking up and I fear that the people will learn our identities. Find a safe place and power down."

"When and where?"

"What?"

"You said you'd meet me later. When and where?"

"11 pm on the roof of the Warehouse on the edge of Gordonsville. Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes, I may be a tad younger, but I'm not slow."

XxX

"So, who was that?"

On the roof of a Warehouse outside town, Suki sauntered up to a shadowed outline of Spring. She was prepared to protect her identity, decked out in her scout garb. She didn't think that Spring was bad news. Actually, she trusted him and felt as though she had already met him. Visions of the past were coming to her slowly. Mostly of two girls she associated as sisters, but she couldn't find a name to put with the smiling faces.

"His name is Cerulean, and he is trouble." Spring answered without taking his eyes of the skyline. "He is a servant of a Dark Queen who's purpose I don't know yet. I've been trying for some time to defeat him, but he is too powerful to face on my own. That's why I'm so glad you've finally awakened, Eclipse."

"I remember your name, and your eyes, but I can't remember much about you." She said sitting cross-legged at his feet. "Tell me about your self, will you?"

"I don't really know what to say." He said joining her on the cement. "Ask me something."

"Um, how do you know so much about this 'Past Life'?"

"I was awakened a little more than three months ago, and memories have begun to flow."

"What's your favorite flower?"

"What does that have to do with any thing?" He asked and paused. "Daffodils."

"The flower you like best says a lot about you. Daffodils, for example, mean that you want a long lasting friendship and have a positive outlook on life."

"What's yours then?"

"Me? I like orange blossoms. That means that I strive for purity and eternal love."

The two sat for the longest time just like this learning about each other and talking like they had known each other for centuries. They talked and talked until the sun came up and then Suki had to go. She went home, because it was Saturday, and slept. She dreamed of the twins again and knew at once that she must find her sisters. She dreamt of Spring and daffodils and for the first time in a while, she was genuinely happy to the point where not even her geometry homework could get her down.


	4. A New Soldier

Little time had past since the incident at the zoo. Suki was having vivid dreams. It was almost as though she had already lived the dreams and someone had hit the rewind button on her memory. These girls with smiling faces called her name; or rather called her a name she recognized and associated with herself, though it was not "Sukina". They called her "Mitsuki" and she called them sisters. The girl with the auburn hair talked and talked. She told stories and laughed. Meanwhile, the raven-haired beauty stared into space and thought deep thoughts. She was not half the talker her twin was, but when she had something to say, she said it without hesitation. Mostly, in her dreams, she would see a scene of happy life in a palace with her sisters singing with her. Then, just as the dream had faded in, it faded out. Faintly, as she awoke, she heard the twins telling her to find them and that "We are family. Family stays together." Suki understood the messages and kept her eyes open.

"Earth, to Suk. Suki, are you in there?" Tommy waved his hand in front of her face. She was in the desk behind him and total spaced. She was thinking about the most recent dream in which she had been dancing with a beautiful boy all night at a birthday ball.

"What?" Suki asked still dazed. "I was… Somewhere else."

"I noticed. Did you read any of the visiting author's books?"

"Visiting author? That's today? Well, I started one, it was quite boring, if you ask me."

"Have you noticed that Meredith is kind of out of it? I mean, more than usual. More than even you."

"Ouch, that was harsh, Tommy. True, but harsh." Glancing at her best friend, Suki realized that Tommy was right. Ever since the zoo, Meredith had been really drained. Like right then, for example, she was frustrated with her pencil that just would not go into the sharpener. Meredith didn't realize that she was trying to put the eraser end in. She exhaustedly grunted and plopped into the desk next to Suki.

"Hey, Mere? You okay?"

"Hmm?" Meredith looked up from scowling at here pencil. She looked indisputably confused.

"See what I mean?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I do."

"ATTENTION ALL EIGHTH GRADE STUDENTS:" The PA system rang into their homeroom on that Monday morning. "PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR THE VISITING AUTHOR, CAMERON LEXINGTON, ASSEMBLY. THANK YOU, AND GO RAMS."

The three made their way to the auditorium. The stampede of eighth graders swarmed the hall, all of which were talking noisily. All of them except for Meredith, that is. She just awkwardly stumbled over her old green high tops. Her long, wavy brown hair fell into her face. Tommy glanced at Suki with a look of concern. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded towards Phiona who was approaching from the right. The four sat in side-by-side auditorium seats towards the back.

Mr. Lexington, the author, stood center stage, microphone in hand. He waited for the group before him to calm down. They did and he began to speak. His monotone voice seemed to lull the audience. He took no notice of those dozing, but instead stared down at his note cards. There was a crack of lighting, and intense smoke filled the air. Everyone in the auditorium fell into deep sleep. The blue-haired man appeared on the smoke once more. Suki crawled under the smoke into the hall dragging a sleeping Meredith with her. The last time, the smoke had messed with her brain and Suki didn't want it to have permanent effects.

Once safely in the hall, Suki reached to her necklace and shouted: "Tri-global Eclipse Power! Make up!" The familiar beams of light wrapped themselves around her arms, her torso and her calves. Her silver tiara glimmered with the yellow stone in place. Her sun and moon earrings sparkled and she raced into the auditorium leaving Meredith in the hall.

"Suki?" Meredith whispered sleepily as Sailor Eclipse ran to the aid of her schoolmates.

Upon re-entering the auditorium, she saw that Cerulean was gone and some sort of a viola-woman stood center stage draining energy from the audience. There was a some-what short teen boy standing on the sound booth in the back of the auditorium back-to-back with Sailor Spring.

This new Sailor Soldier introduced himself.

"Solider of change and sparks, I am a Sailor Solider of Earth: Sailor Autumn. I will protect those in need of it, and punish those who appose me." Autumn had dark eyes and shaggy hair that fell over his silver band. His collar and long pants were a dark maroon except for the two white stripes down each leg.

"I'm Sailor Spring, and in the name of the Tri-Global Alliance and Earth, I will punish you, Viola Fighter."

The monster center stage picked up a bow and played the most ugly harmony ever heard. The Soldiers covered their ears and cringed as the bow ran across the Viola-Woman's torso, as Viola Fighter hit every wrong note.

Autumn raised his hands above his head and clapped. A charge formed between his hands. Spring copied him, and flower petals swarmed in the air around him.

"Autumn Storm… Zap!"

"Spring Flower Shower… Surround!"

The attacks combined and the flowers surrounded the lighting bolt as Viola Fighter dodged, but she wasn't quick enough. She was struck down. Eclipse was ready to take the cue from Autumn and Spring. She clenched her fists and clapped twice in front of her with her long, graceful, and gloved arms extended. A shadow formed and she took aim at the monstrosity center stage.

"Eclipse Shadow… Envelope!"

Viola Fighter began to spin wildly in Eclipse's attack as she shouted, "Queen Fuchsia, I have failed you!" Once again, the viola was but an instrument. The smoke died away and light began to flood the auditorium. The new Soldier, Autumn, leaped along with Spring to the ground where Eclipse stood.

"It's a pleasure working with you," He said extending his gloved hand. Suki shook it wondering how many other Soldiers there were. "I hope we will be close."

"It's… um, nice to meet you as well, Sailor Autumn," Suki replied. "Have you already met Spring?"

"Yes," He replied. "I am going to look into this Fuchsia character, I assure you."

"Autumn is technologically advanced." Spring said with a mischievous wink. Suki couldn't help but notice how familiar his bright, sunny blue eyes were. "I trust him to figure this out. I must go, I'm supposed to be in school and my bathroom pass expires in," Spring looked up at the clock. "Two minutes ago." He ran for the exit with out a goodbye.

"I need to check on my friends." She walked over to where Tommy and Phiona were sitting. Only, Tommy was missing. Phiona seemed to be okay, though. "Where's Tommy?"

Sailor Autumn stared at her with wide eyes and a growing blush.

"How should I know? Probably with Suki and Meredith, since they aren't there either. I really don't know. So, you must go to school here, too, huh? Not that I go here, or know who you're talking about or anything." He babbled on for a while. It was Suki's turn to blush.

"Tommy?" She asked slowly.

"Red-handed. You won't tell anyone? Promise?" He powered down into his civilian form with his ratty gray sweatshirt and jeans.

She too powered down and was once again Sukina Jemison. She wore a fitted t-shirt and Bermuda shorts with knee socks and loafers. Tommy stared at her in awe.

"Suki?"

"Red-handed." She repeated.

"What? How?" Clearly he was in shock.

"If I knew," She started. Lately, such weird stuff had been happening that she had braced her self for the sky to catch fire. "If I knew, I'd tell you. It has something to do with a 'past life'. That's what Spring always says."

"Do you know his real identity?"

"No, but we talk every night; in sailor form of course. Look, Tommy, the people are waking up, so this is really isn't the best time for questions, ok? I need to go get Meredith."

Suki left a bewildered Tommy for an even more bewildered Meredith.

"Where'd your Halloween costume go?" She asked Suki.

"Why are you out here? Let's go listen to the author."

Bemused, Meredith stood. Lying to her best friend was killing her, but it was the best thing for both of them and she knew it. Meredith would be hurt some way or another, Suki could feel it. Plus, something in her, (she couldn't tell if it was Eclipse or Spring or the voice in her head that her to grab her necklace when she was at the zoo) told her that her identity was her most important asset.

Back in the auditorium, everyone was sleepy, but not much more than they had been. Mr. Lexington was continuing with his speech about comma usage. Meredith seemed more alert, so maybe her energy was back. Suki was glad that things were back to normal.

But were they? She had no idea who Spring was, but she and him still met every night at 11 pm on top of the Warehouse. Some nights they sat in silence watching the stars, while other nights, they told each other stories about their lives. He told her about this girl he couldn't shake and she told him about Meredith. He listened while she sang quietly to herself and she listened to his bad jokes, but laughed anyways.

Life seemed to be picking up on a new rhythm. She and Tommy spoke of ways to learn who Fuchsia and Cerulean were and what they wanted with the people of Earth's energy.

XxX

High atop a smoky mountain, a throne hovered on thick air. In the throne, a tall adolescent girl with dark skin and straight, glossy hair. She wore thick lip-gloss. Her detailed, embroidered gown was bright pink.

"Come forward, Cerulean," She said sitting gracefully in her golden chair.

"Yes, my queen?"

"How much energy have you collected for me? If I'm going to take over this miniscule planet, I'll need to awaken my other servants."

"But, my queen, am I not enough?" He yearned for her full love and attention.

"Cerulean! While I will admit that you are… efficient, I will not ask you again!"

"I have gathered enough to awaken Lavender."

"We will awaken her later, my servant. In the morning, perhaps when the Earth's energy is at its peak." He kneeled at her feet and then rose and placed his lips on hers. She pushed him away, and sent him to whence he came. She reapplied her gooey lip-gloss and thought instead of Earth's Small Prince who she assured herself she would one day marry.

"Christonopher," She sighed. "I will soon be worthy of you. This world, your world, will be ours."


	5. Discovery in Springtime

The skies were cloudy and thunder rumbled high on the mountain where the evil Queen Fuchsia sat atop her gold throne. She sat glaring that her servant could be so idiotic. He helped her to get closer to her, but she needed his help to find the only person she could love, the Small Prince. He was somewhere on this planet, she just had to find him. Her love was unrequited, but she didn't care.

"If he can't love me," She pondered aloud but then shook the thought. "He has to love me. I will be sure of it." However, she was seemingly unfaithful. In the time while Cerulean gathered energy, she had taken human form to search for her Christonopher on Earth, in Gordonsville High School. There she had met Chris Archer. He had warmth in his eyes and if he wasn't the Small Prince, which it appeared he wasn't, she could still take his energy to awaken more of her servants until the Earth, with the help of the Nega-Force, belonged to her.

"Cerulean."

"My queen?" There was a loud crack of lightning and her blue-haired servant appeared before her, kneeling in front of her throne.

"Do you have what I requested?" She asked moving her head to rest in the palm of her hand.

"Yes." He reached to the breast pocket of his navy military style uniform. Pulling out a glowing ball of energy, he added, "My queen."

"Give it here." She said. She held it above her head and threw it into the volcano's mouth. The magma bubbled and spit the energy back up. Standing on the smoke flowing from the volcano was a woman with long dark purple hair and a plum uniform.

"Lavender, welcome back. Are you ready to fight to obtain the crystals of the Orbits?"

"Yes, my queen." Lavender answered with a devilish smile.

XxX

Suki began to drift into thought in the late night. They were in their special spot and she had her head rested on Spring's shoulder. The stars overhead sang the love song that had serenaded her for the past few weeks and just never stopped. She smiled because she knew that they were on the same side and that he was her friend: her good listener, beautiful inside and out, funny friend. He looked down at her with a smile.

"What are you thinking? You have that face again."

"What face?"

"The one that may as well be a 'do not disturb' sign."

She laughed although she knew he was serious.

"Then why did you disturb my thoughts?"

"I was curious, I suppose." He said and looked back to the sky.

"I was just thinking of how I should be freaked out by now."

"Why, am I scary?" He said with a chuckle.

"In the good way. I mean all of this," She explained. "You and Autumn and me, and just everything. But you want to know the crazy part?"

"It all seems natural?" He guessed.

"Exactly! I'm not scared of this at all! I'm actually," Suki hesitated for a moment searching for the right words. "I'm really comfortable with you even though we've only met. I'm glad that we did meet. Do you think we've met in real life before?"

"I'm sure of it. You're too familiar not to have. The wildest part of all this," He said, knowing exactly the way she was feeling. "is since I met you, I've been wondering where I've seen your eyes."

"Well if you figure it out, tell me."

"It's getting late, Eclipse." This hadn't ever stopped them before, especially not on a Friday, but he had to get out of there before the urge to kiss her grew any stronger. Everything moved faster when he was with her. "Until next time." He said standing.

"And there will be a next time." She finished their usual good-bye and the two leaped in separate directions heading home.

XxX

Suki woke up on that Saturday morning feeling like she was forgetting something. She jolted out of bed and checked her Flower-A-Month calendar. It was May and the flower was a daffodil and that made her smile uncontrollably. This Saturday, she was supposed to be at the community center to volunteer with the kids' group at 9 a.m. It was currently 8:40 and she could run to the community center in fifteen minutes flat, so she quickly brushed her teeth and ran out the door shouting to her mother that she'd be home at noon.

She ran through back yards and on bike paths; she had her short cut memorized. She didn't even have to look. That was a good thing, too, because she had little sleep and had to think of a good excuse for being late. _Good grief. _She thought and closed her eyes.

_WHAM!_

"HEY! Suki?" A recognized voice asked.

"Yeah?" She had run smack into this person and was too fazed to look and see who it was. A strong hand reached for hers. She accepted it and got on her feet: her bare feet. _Dang it. I forgot shoes. _She thought. She looked and it was none other than the annoying high schooler, Chris Archer. He looked into her eyes and his jaw fell ajar.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Like what?" He said snapping out of it. Smirking, he retorted. "That's a good look on you, Jemison."

She looked down at her over sized pajama shirt and sleep shorts. Shoes were not the only things she forgot in her rush.

"Look, Chris, I'd love to stay in chat… Actually, I really wouldn't." She said. "The point is, I have places to go and kids to help. I don't have time for this." She began to run again.

He jogged at her pace and continued the conversation.

"Where are you going?"

"The community center." She huffed.

"What a coincidence. I am, too. I'm helping with the kids' group."

"You have GOT to be kidding me." She picked up her pace, but he was much faster than she was and didn't have trouble running along side her.

The two arrived in front of the community center with a minute to spare. Both were panting, but neither would admit defeat. They entered the building and proceeded to the youth wing where groups of children waited. The adult leader thanked them and the groups headed out to the playground.

Chris and Suki watched the children play.

"They all seem so happy." Chris pointed out. The two were sitting on a bench on the edge of the playground. He had his arm on the back of the bench behind Suki, and she rested her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"Why wouldn't they? They're with their _friends_." She answered as though it was common knowledge.

"Is that your way of saying we aren't friends?"

"Do you think we are?" She asked with pure curiosity in her eyes and waited for his answer.

"I think we could be."

"What do you mean?"

"AHHHHH!" A child's scream came from the playground. Alertly, the both of them jolted to their feet and ran to the basketball court where a rubber playground ball bounced and rolled away from the children who now lay on the cement in deep sleep. The smoke was thick and Cerulean looked at the children and cackled.

"That's right children, it's nap time," He said with a hearty laugh.

Chris and Suki exchanged looks.

"I'll go get help." They said at the same time and ran in opposite directions. Suki quickly transformed behind the slide and climbed up to scope out the land. Cerulean hadn't left yet, but he had created some sort of Basketball Hoop Fighter. Before he could leave, she threw arms out in front of her with tight fists and clapped her hands twice.

"Eclipse… Shadow Envelope!" She would have hit him dead on, but the Hoop Fighter had stepped in front of him. Once again, Hoop Fighter was a regular basketball hoop and Cerulean looked to where she stood.

"Who are you?"

"Soldier of light and guidance: I am a Pretty Sailor Soldier. I am Sailor Eclipse, leader of the Sailor Orbits and in the name of the Tri-Global Alliance and The Silver Millennium, I will punish those who attack innocent children!"

"And I," The familiar voice that tinkled like bells in her head rang out. "Am a Sailor Soldier of Earth. I am Sailor Spring and in the name of the Earth, the Tri-Global Alliance and The Silver Millennium, I, too, will punish you. Sorry I'm late, Eclipse."

Spring attacked with his 'Spring Flower Shower', but Cerulean was too quick. He disappeared back into oblivion.

"I'm so glad you made it, Spring! We'll get him next time, I'm sure."

"Me too. Um, Eclipse, you're still coming tonight, right?" He sounded nervous and she had no idea why. They were friends, and she was sure that none of her friends got nervous around one another.

"Of course, I am. I always do, don't I?"

"Yes, but tonight is special."

She didn't know what he meant, but she said good-bye and found a secret place to power down. She emerged to find the children were already playing as though nothing had happened. No one was injured and the hoop was firmly cemented in place. She noticed that Chris was walking back from the other way.

"Hey, Jemison, where's the help you were going to bring? Doesn't look like we need it, though."

"I do have a first name," She responded. "And I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh well, never mind."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a girl in a hot pink t-shirt running towards the bench and her Sailor senses kicked in.

"Three o'clock," She whispered and he turned his head.

"Hide me!" He begged, but the girl had obviously seen them.

"Chris!" She panted, but smiled anyways. She waved, too.

"Oh, hi, Valerie." He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Valerie looked familiar. It was Giggles from the zoo! Her dark skin looked flawless as always.

"Hi, Sucky." She said to Suki with a hint of disgust as she eyed Chris's arm on the back of the bench.

"It's Suki, with an 'EW' sound." She retorted.

"I know."

Chris looked to Suki with panic in his eyes as Valerie sat between them.

"So, Chris," Suki ad-libbed. "We should probably take the kids back now." She watched as relief washed over his handsome face. "Let's go."

They quickly got up leaving Valerie with her mouth open on the bench. They took care of the kids and both went home.

"Suk, what are you doing tonight?" Chris asked.

"Something special. Tonight is special." She said with a smile and turned to go.

"Good." He said quietly as she walked away. He had an even bigger, happier smile as walked back home.

XxX

Suki was text messaging with Tommy on the way to the Warehouse.

Red_Maple: Y r u so nervous? U guys talk like this every night, rite?

SunxMoonxStars: I don't know, I even thought about what I should wear. How sad is that?

Red_Maple: Pretty sad.

Tommy was right. She was wearing her Eclipse attire and climbed the escape ladder on the side of the roof and found Spring waiting for her on the roof.

"Hey, you." He said turning around. She walked up and hugged him.

"So, what's so special about tonight?" She said still in his warm embrace. She began to pull away, but he held her waist. "Spring?" She stared into his eyes that were staring back into hers.

"I knew it. Suk, I figured it out. I know where I know your eyes from." He said still holding her at the waist. He had called her Suk. He knew? Suki was freaking out when gently, he moved closer. He slowly put moved towards her lips and softly kissed her.

They stayed up there on that warehouse kissing under the stars. When they finally broke away, she felt herself blushing and he looked at the ground.

"You know my name?" She asked.

"Apparently. Suki, I lo-" He began.

"So, this is the warehouse, huh?" Sailor Autumn jumped off the ladder.

Both of his friends looked at him with embarrassment on their faces, and he guessed it was a bad time.

"I'll, um come back, tomorrow?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Spring said with a nod.

Autumn left the warehouse roof and for the first time ever, there was an awkward silence between Eclipse and Spring.

"You… were saying?" Eclipse prompted, but Spring had lost his nerve.

"I love the time we've spent together, Suki."

"How do you know my name?"

"Another day, my love," He said and turned to go. "Until next time."

"And there will be a next time. You promise?"

"Promise what?"

"That there will be a next time."

"Of course there will be. And Suki?"

"Yes?"

"I lo-" but once again, he lost the nerve to tell her that he loved her. He did; so much it hurt and he was so glad that they got to know each other the way they had. He didn't know if he could have known Suki the way he did if he tried to get to know her as Chris.

"You were right," He began again. "We do know each other outside of this little world we've put up, promise me something."

"Anything."

"You won't be disappointed no matter who I turn out to be, will you?"

"I couldn't possibly be disappointed."

"No matter what?"

She ran up to him and kissed his lips. "No matter what."


	6. A Midsummer's Nightmare

She awoke unusually happy. Not just because she had Spring in her life, but because she had a message on her answering machine. Suki loved when people called her because voices were so much better to hear than text messages were to read. She excitedly listened to Meredith's message and became even happier because her friend seemed to have snapped back into it.

"Hey, Suki, it's Mere." The voice on the other side called out. "Once again, you've neglected to answer my call! Ugh! Anyways, I just wanted to see if you'd want to meet me in the park later? I don't know. The high school theater troop is putting on _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and I know how much you like Shakespeare, so I thought you might like to come see it with me in Franklin Park. Well, call me and we'll figure it out."

At the mention of Shakespeare, Suki perked up even more. _Could life get much better?_ She wondered. After working it out with a more alert Meredith, she got ready to go and left. She headed for the park and this time she was sure to have shoes and non-pajamas. Along the way, she smelled the daffodils and sang with the birds.

Once she got there, she noticed Meredith with her yoga mat as a makeshift blanket in front of a very large outdoor stage. Meredith smiled and waved Suki over where she too sprawled out her blanket. Soon, Phiona was there, but Tommy wasn't. Phiona shook out her blanket and her long dark ponytail.

"Hey, Phee, where's Tommy?"

"I figured today could be a girl's day. Sounds pretty nice, huh?"

"Definitely." _Although, _She added mentally, _I wouldn't be _too_ upset if Spring were here._

A couple came and spread out their blanket in front of the girls'. Upon closer examination, she realized the couple was an unlikely match. In fact, seeing Chris with Valerie nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Jemison?" Chris asked noticing her behind them.

"Hi. Um, Valerie," She said with a nod.

"How do you guys know each other?" Phiona asked looking from Chris to Suki and back again.

"Hey, Phiona, long time no see." Chris said with a slight smile. "Suk and I go way back. We..."

He continued, but there was something about the way he said "we" that freaked Suki out a little bit and she stopped paying attention to the new words coming out of his beautiful lips. It almost sounded funny hearing the two of them as a part of the same group. They tended to be opposites. She reminded herself that there was no "we" with Chris; only with Spring was there that kind of "we"

"Right, Suki?" Chris looked expectantly at her.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"See what I mean?" Everyone burst into laughter: everyone except for Suki who merely turned a shade of burgundy.

"What? What's so funny?"

"He called you spacey." Meredith said between bursts of laughter.

Suki's shade of red deepened to an almost purple. Chris moved closer to her and grabbed her arm.

"Do you mind if I borrow the space cadet for a minute?" He asked Meredith and Phiona collectively.

"Be my guest." Phiona said and as Suki was being dragged away, she looked back. Phiona and Meredith were both giving her big smiles and thumbs up. Valerie was scowling.

"What are you doing here? With her I mean. I thought you hated her." Suki asked as they began down the path.

"She's… not that bad." He was lying through his teeth, but he was a convincing actor. In reality, Valerie was making him a deal. She said that she knew the identity of Eclipse and that unless he was her boyfriend, she would hurt her. "I wanted to tell you that no matter what, I'm going to keep trying to be your friend. Even when you're difficult or reject me, I'll be your friend."

"Are you ok?" He was acting weird and she knew it. "I mean- you've never shown interest in being my friend before."

"Before was before. I've decided I'm going to live in the now and I want to get to know you, before anything happens."

"What do you mean 'anything happens'? Do you know something I don't?"

"Actually, I know a _lot_ that you don't, but that's just because I'm smarter." He was back. "Just," He said on a more serious tone. "Be careful of your _secrets_." He whispered the last word and she wondered what he could possibly know about secrets.

Soon they were back to the stage and the blankets. Theater buffs and families were all stretched across the lawn. The curtains drew and the opening began. Puck, the fairy began his monologue and Suki couldn't help but notice something familiar about him. She looked at her program and read:

"Charlie Goodman, sophomore age sixteen, is a theater veteran and likes to spend his free time, when not in the theater, practicing football with his father."

The name didn't seem familiar, but the face did. Those dark blue eye, and black hair reminded her of someone. It was a mystery as to who he reminded her _of_, but definitely someone, perhaps from one of her dreams? By the way Chris clapped after Charlie was finished, it seemed that he knew him. Then again, Chris knew everyone. He was a friend with everyone. Suki caught her self smiling at this thought and shook it off. By the first intermission, she had stopped paying attention completely. All her attention was on Chris and Valerie hugging his arm. Even though she had Spring, for some reason she imagined herself in Valerie's place.

She was brought back to Earth by a crack of thunder and a cloud of smoke. From the smoke emerged, not Cerulean, but a tall purple haired woman. Everyone in the audience fell into a deep slumber and Lavender, for that was the woman's name, sauntered over to the junior playing Hermia and pulled something from her pocket. This was Suki's cue.

She disappeared behind the stage and transformed into Eclipse. She proudly wore her Sailor Soldier uniform and silver tiara. She ran out on stage just in time to see Lavender pointing a gold dagger at Hermia.

"Stop right there!" She shouted. "I am the guardian solider of light and guidance, pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Eclipse, and in the name of the Tri-Global Alliance and the Silver Millennium, I will punish those who interrupt a great peace of theater."

It was too late. Lavender aimed the dagger at Hermia's heart. Hermia screamed as the dagger penetrated her skin and from her back a dull purple crystal emerged.

"Darn!" Lavender said ignoring Eclipse. "Not an Orbit."

She disappeared into oblivion. She left Hermia on her knees lifeless. The purple crystal cast a dark shadow and Hermia was transformed into a butterfly-winged creature that looked at Eclipse with daggers in her eyes. She flapped her wings and a strange powder began to fall. Acting as a human shield, a tall dark haired boy stood in front of Eclipse, though they had never met. He too was a Sailor Soldier. His uniform was much like Sailor Spring's, however his primary color was a baby blue and in place of the Earth pin, there was a crescent moon.

He looked down at Eclipse and nodded. She nodded back to him and he turned to face the monster.

"Winter Ice Storm…Freeze!" The monster's wings were covered in ice and she couldn't move. She struggled and Eclipse toyed with her moon and star necklace. It began to glow and she threw her arms up above her head then back to her sides. A ball of light emerged from both of her hands and they circled around each other as she launched them at Hermia. She shouted:

"Eclipse Light… Shroud!"

The shadow was lifted from Hermia and she was once again herself. She fainted and her crystal withdrew itself back into her heart.

The smoke lifted and the new soldier looked at Suki. She looked back at him. She extended it and felt his tight grip on her hand.

"I'm Eclipse." She said with a smile. "You must be Winter. I'm so glad to finally have you back on the team."

"The thing you'll soon learn about me, Eclipse, is that there is no 'I' in team, so _I_ am not part of any team."

He ran offstage and she followed him, but he didn't notice. He powered down and she watched as Winter transformed into Charlie Goodman, sophomore age sixteen.

"That was rude."

He looked up in awe. She had seen and she knew.

"And watching me isn't?" He spat back. She got the feeling there would be a lot of this.

"I expect in the future, you'll be more careful of your secrets, Charlie. What if I had been Fuchsia?"

"If you had been Fuchsia, I would have already killed you before I powered down. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an audience waiting."

Suki stared as he gracefully moved out to center stage. Where was Spring? He never missed a battle. Not even during school. She worried about him as the play came to a draw and she made her way home. Chris's words still hung in her head: "Be careful of your secrets." It almost sounded like something Spring would say. _That's absurd._ She thought. _Comparing Spring to Chris. _ She laughed out loud.

XxX

He didn't come that night. She found a letter on the warehouse ladder. It read in scrawled handwriting:

Dear Eclipse,

I would like to spend eternity with you, but something has happened. I don't want to put you in danger, so I can't be with you at all. I will always look back on our time together fondly, but the memories are all that I can have to remind me of you. Remember to be careful of your secret. Your identity is the most important secret you will ever have, and although I can't be near, your secret is safe with me. Even when things are difficult, I will be your friend.

Love,

C Sailor Spring

By the time she finished reading it, it was stained with both her tears and the spots from where he had cried writing it.


	7. The Cat's Out Twice

The week that followed was, for the most part, business as usual. Suki would face off with the monsters Cerulean would leave behind. Lavender didn't show up anymore and neither did Spring. Autumn fought loyally at her side and Winter would show up, fight, and leave. She began to wonder if they would ever face Cerulean instead of his monsters, but it didn't appear to be happening anytime soon. She got comfortable, but life with out Spring was hard to cope with. Every night she would still go to the warehouse. Looking up at the stars, she would wonder where he was and if he was in some sort of danger he was protecting her from

"Suki, what's wrong? You've been down all week, and the school year is over tomorrow. Shouldn't you be wildly rejoicing? We only have a day left at that godforsaken middle school." Meredith asked her on their daily walk home with Tommy. He nodded in agreement.

"Well," She began. How could she tell Meredith without spilling her secret? "I guess there's just been a lot going on." It was the truth. Sailor fights, boy drama and visions of the past were a lot to take all at once.

"Back off, Mere, she can be depressed if she wants." Tommy said sensing this was about more than final exams. Tommy was the only one she could confide in. He knew about how draining it was to be on the look out twenty-four seven for monsters and occasionally, he too would go to the warehouse. He was her brother; he was going to give Spring a piece of his mind if he thought he could just walk out on Suki with out a good-bye or anything.

"Ok, don't bite my head off! I was just wondering. Suk," She turned around to face her best friend and was now walking backwards. "Since when do we keep secrets from each other?"

It was a dagger through her heart. She was right. They promised that they would never keep secrets and that they'd always be best friends. _I'm only keeping this from her to protect her. _She thought. Then it occurred to her: _I'm as bad as Spring._

"Can we talk about this later? I want to tell you, but not here or like this." She did. There was no way Suki was going to be a hypocrite.

"What's so big that you can't tell Tommy?" Meredith suddenly put two and two together. "You did tell Tommy, didn't you? I can't believe this! What world do we live in that friendship means nothing to you?"

"Mere, your friendship means the world to me. Please, give me a chance to explain!" She was now groveling, but Meredith was worth it. Just because new people kept coming into her life, namely the Soldiers, didn't mean she could treat her best friend the way she was.

"Fine, but you only get one chance."

The two met in Suki's backyard and sat in the grass.

"I kind of have a colossal, giant, secret and the only two people who know are Tommy and Spring. And you, now."

"I gathered that you had a secret, hon. Who's Spring?"

"He, in a way, is my secret. I know that you won't believe me if I tell you, so I'll show you. I don't want to freak you out, though."

"Then you shouldn't have lied to me, genius. You haven't ever lied to me before, have you?"

"No! Never!"

"Then why start now?"

"I… This… This is big."

"Then why tell Tommy?"

"He figured it out on his own, I swear."

"What is so big that I couldn't handle?"

Suki looked in every possible direction that someone could see her in. She checked two or three times. Then she held her necklace in the palm of her hand and it began to glow.

"Tri-Global Eclipse Power! Make-up!" Beams of light shot from her fingertips and hugged her. Her ensemble materialized on her body, then her boots, earrings and finally her tiara. There was no turning back. Meredith's jaw was practically on the ground.

"I guess that would be big enough a secret to keep. Why didn't you tell me this at the auditorium? I feel so stupid for not pressing you harder then. I thought it was just like a dream or something." Meredith finally said.

"So you don't hate me?"

"I couldn't ever _hate_ you. You know that. The recent secrecy can just exceptionally irritate me. I have so many questions. I don't know what to ask first."

Suki once again became herself. "Well I have a question first. Doesn't this scare you?"

"Surprisingly, no. How did Tommy figure this out?" Suki felt incredibly bad, especially because of how she reacted so positively, but she couldn't bring her self to tell her about Autumn. It was one thing to betray her secret, but betraying Tommy would hurt worse.

"I wanted to tell you why I've been depressed, though. Tommy can tell you if he wants to." She proceeded to tell Meredith the whole story about Spring and her. She left out the parts about Tommy-slash-Autumn. Meredith listened with wide eyes, and she started to feel bad about yelling at Suki.

"I'm so sorry, I was such a jerk." Meredith said. "I was selfish to think that I could understand your problems when I can't. You're in so much deeper than I am. I wish I could help."

"You can. Firstly, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone my secret. Then you can tell me what to do about Spring." She said with a sigh.

"I can do the first one, your secret is beyond safe with me. I'll take it to the grave, I swear. But, listen, hon. Nobody can tell you who to love or what to do when you love someone but you."

Meredith went home, but her words stuck with Suki. She really was going to have to figure this out on her own. A truck pulling in next door interrupted her thoughts. Not just any old truck: a moving truck. She ran out front to see who was moving in.

A medium height girl stood beside the truck as it pulled into driveway. Her short red hair blew in the wind and she turned around. Her face smiled up at Suki who was taller than she. Her light, almost translucent, blue eyes looked into Suki's.

"Hi," She said working her way across the yard. "I'm Stacie. We just moved in. But you probably already figured that out, huh? I'm fourteen and I'll be at Gordonsville High next year as a freshmen. I'm really excited to meet you." She drew breath for the first time since she began talking. "Did I tell you I'm Stacie?"

"Yes. I'm-"

"Sukina Jemison, age fourteen and a half."

"That's just a little bit creepy."

She laughed. "I just met your mom. I'm kind of a talker. I talk to just about _EVERYONE._ No joke."

"You? A talker? I never would have guessed." She teased.

"I know, right?" Somewhere off in the distance a scream was heard. Suki took her cue.

"I have to go. Now." She said running, but Stacie was running with her.

"Stacie, go home. This could be dangerous."

"I'm not going to stand back and watch as someone gets hurt. Besides, if you're going, why can't I?"

"Because," Suki began to answer Stacie's question, but she couldn't find the words to finish her sentence. They arrived in Franklin Park in time for Lavender to attack her latest victim, a boy who had been playing chess with an old man. The old man was asleep as were the people in the park. The boy's crystal hung behind his back, dull purple again. The crystal cast a shadow on the boy and he became a life-sized pawn with human features. Lavender seeing that she failed again disappeared back to the Nega-verse and took the gold dagger she had used to stab the boy back with her.

Stacie shouted as Suki had so many times before.

"Tri-Global Solstice Power! Make-up!" Suki stood in awe as flames danced and swirled around her feet forming two yellow ankle boots. The flames moved up her body and an orange mini-skirt covered her white leotard. Her collar was red and a three-colored bow (it was a red color that faded into yellow) was clasped by a sun pin on the front of her uniform. Suki took her cue.

"Tri-Global Eclipse Power! Make-up!" For the second time that day, beams of light shot from he fingertips and she was transformed into an agent of justice. They didn't talk about it because they were on a mission. They moved quickly.

"Solstice Ember Glow!" She closed and opened her fists. A fireball was in each of her hands. She clapped her hands and held them closed. Her fingers separated, but her palms remained touching as she shoved her fireball at the enemy. The Pawn Fighter caught fire and stood in flames.

"Autumn Storm… Zap!" Tommy's voice sang out from behind the Pawn Fighter. Lightning paralyzed the monster and Suki took advantage of the situation.

"Eclipse Light Shroud!" The shadow lifted from the boy and he was back to himself.

"You… saved me from that bad lady!" He said. "Grandpa! Grandpa! Wake up, they saved me!"

"He'll be fine, kid, he just needs a minute." Solstice said with confidence. The three fled.

Back on the home front, Suki hugged Stacie for a long time while Stacie hugged back. Sisters were reunited and although the memories were fuzzy, they were happy that they once again had each other. The spent a lot of the night exchanging the memories they did have.

_If only,_ she thought, _Spring could meet my sister._ They'd be friends. She knew it. Come to think of it, Stacie could be a friend to anyone even though she was stubborn. This was the statement she had once used to describe Chris. That felt strange. What felt stranger yet was the excitement that came from thinking the two of them would be at the same school next year. She shouldn't feel excited when her love was missing. She should be wallowing in self-pity, but she knew that Spring would want her to keep her chin up, so she would. Just for him.

The last day of school went smoothly, with no interruptions from the Nega-verse. Tommy met Stacie that afternoon because Stacie would start school until fall. The two hit it off, but Suki struggled to find a way to introduce her to Winter. She decided then and there that Charlie was going to be apart of their team, whether he liked it or not. She would find a way. Where there is a will, there is a way and Suki's strongest will was to learn Spring's identity and convince him that she was in no danger. She could take care of her self. She thought so, anyway.


	8. Poetry and Crystals

Suki sat lazily under a tree in the park. She had opened a book of Poe's most depressing poetry and was reading with tears in her eyes. The depressing mood fit her perfectly. She had almost lost her self when a shadow was over her page. She looked up and sighed.

"What are you reading, Jemison?"

"Beat it, Chris. I'm trying to let my feelings out with poetry."

"Poetry? That seems a bit deep for you, doesn't it?"

"I have you know that I graduated eight grade this year with honors and you should talk. Secondly, Poe suits me. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well…" He was dumbfounded by her sudden hostility. Recently she had been mellower than ever. He was caught off guard when she began to recite.

"'_But our love it was stronger than the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

"_And neither the angels in heaven above_

_Nor the demons down under the sea_

"_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul-'."_

"'_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.'"_ He interrupted and finished the stanza. "Why such sad poetry? You act like you've lost your best friend or something."

"That would be because I **have** lost one of my best friends. If you must know, it's this guy-"

"Isn't it always with you middle school girls? When are you going to learn that guys **aren't **girls? They really don't notice when you drop those 'subtle' hints and to be honest, they really don't care."

She stared at the ground so she wouldn't have to see his judgmental glower. He was jealous, but Suki thought it might have something to do with Valerie.

"He broke his promise." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"He broke his promise!" She shouted. The tears were welling in her eyes. "He broke his promise, and you know what? He doesn't care! If he cared, he'd have come back by now instead of making me worry. He should be with me. He should be here!"

He took a seat by her and everything was quiet for a moment.

"What promise did he break?"

"He told me that there would be a next time; that he would come back. He hasn't, and he won't. I…" She began to sob despite her every effort to be strong. "I don't know whether to hate him, or worry about him, or both."

"I think you should let him figure this out on his own. The dude must know what he's doing to leave you with out an explanation. I mean, he didn't explain it, did he?"

"He didn't explain anything. He just said that he had to leave."

"I'm sure it will be fine. 'That which doesn't kill us', right?" He said with a slap on her back. Seeing her so sad was making him depressed as well and he just wanted to see her beautiful smile again. "Well, I gotta go, Jemison. Didn't your mother ever tell you that a smile's prettier than a frown?"

With that, he walked away and she felt lonelier than ever.

XxX

On that distant mountain, Queen Fuchsia sat thinking of the past few weeks. She had kept records of her multiple lies. Firstly, she was lying to Chris Archer. She didn't know who Eclipse was. In fact until she began sensing strange things from Chris, she didn't know that he was Spring. She had felt very strongly and decided to check things out. She recalled the events of when she learned his identity.

He lay in his bed, in his messy room. All was dark and that's the way he liked it. The only thing he couldn't get out of his head was the way he felt when Autumn had come. He had almost done him a favor by bringing him back to reality. What if he had told Suki the way he felt? What else would he tell her? His name? He couldn't do that. He believed her when she said she wouldn't be disappointed, but he clung to his identity until he could be sure that she'd love both of him.

There was suddenly a light in the middle of the room. He was alert once more and sprang out of bed. The light faded and a woman's outline stood in his room. Panicked he rose to his feet and shouted.

"Tri-Global Spring Power!" Flower petals rained on him. They formed dark green boots, and spiraled up his legs forming his long lighter green pants. His white shirt capped at the shoulder. A green collar sat on his back and a globe design on a circle pin clasped it in front. His silver band sat on his forehead and he braced himself for battle.

"You?" The woman asked clearly surprised. "_You're _that pesky Sailor Spring always messing with my minions?"

"That'd be me. And you are… Fuchsia?"

"That's 'Queen' Fuchsia. However you probably know me better by another name, don't you?" She snapped her finger and light flooded the room, but when he looked, the lamp was not on.

"Valerie??? What? Get out of here!" He screamed at her.

Fuchsia didn't leave. She snapped her fingers once again and the light went away.

"I'll never leave you, because now I know you will prove valuable to the Nega-verse. You can keep your crystal, for now, but I'll be watching you and I will learn all of the Orbits' identities. You will have to help me find him. You have to."

"Find who? What crystal?" He asked, but she had left. Once again everything was dark and Chris knew that if he was going to protect her, he could never tell her.

Fuchsia had then struck the deal.

Her second lie was to herself. She had told her self that Christonopher must be Spring, but she really had no idea. She was lost on so many things, but she could thank the stars that he hadn't challenged her threat. If he had, she didn't know what she'd have done. That's why she was franticly sending Lavender in search of the Orbit Crystals. Where one was found certainly, others would follow.

XxX

"Meredith, we have to go. On the double!" Stacie and Tommy were with Suki and they nodded. As they ran off into distance, Meredith felt a surge of pride.

"My little superheroes…" She said absent-mindedly.

The three transformed as they ran towards the sound of screaming from an uptown shop. The shopkeeper had fainted behind the counter when Eclipse, Autumn and Solstice arrived. Huddled in a corner, looking frightened, as ever, was Phiona. Winter arrived seconds after the others.

"PHIONA!" Autumn screamed. Then turning at Lavender, who had a dagger poised at her heart, he spoke again. "You creep! Leave my girl alone!"

Phiona looked over at Autumn and so did Lavender. She was scowling.

"Blasted Sailor Soldiers, if only my dagger worked on those who weren't civilians. Oh, well. Here goes nothing." She turned back to Phiona.

"Autumn Storm…Zap!" The lightning hit Lavender's hand with perfect precision. The dagger was released, but it was already mid-stab. It followed through and Lavender, wounded, left for the Nega-verse.

Autumn fell to his knees as Phiona screamed in pain. Eclipse had stood in awe with the others, but now she looked away, unable to face her dear friend's pain. Winter and Solstice stared on, in shock.

The crystal that emerged from Phiona's back was not the usual dull purple; it was a gleaming aquamarine.

"L-lo-look, Eclipse!" Solstice stuttered.

She did look, and then she too stood in wonder of the crystal's beauty. The crystal having gone uncollected let off an unmatched radiance. It glowed and cast a bright light on Phiona. She basked in the light as her hair danced in the wind and her moon charm bracelet glowed. The wind swirled around her head and made it's way down her back. The dark purple collar sat on her white leotard that was wrapped in an indigo mini-skirt. Her blue ankle boots matched Solstices and the same bow was in the front, only hers was faded from purple to blue instead of from red to yellow and hers had a crescent moon.

"Equinox?" Solstice questioned her eyes but then ran to Phiona and embraced her in a hug. Suki joined them. They were sisters: together at last.

"I've been looking for you for so long," Equinox began.

"It's ok, Phee, you've found us, now."

Winter had turned to go and started to walk out. Eclipse followed after.

"Wait, Winter!"

"What do you want?"

"Am I, or am I not the leader of this team?"

"It doesn't involve me, I'm not on your silly little 'team'. I work alone."

"Oh, yes, you are on this team: whether you want to be or not. As the leader, I am saying that you will start acting like you are. If you work alone, why are we always saving your butt?"

"I can take care of my self. I have been since I was a kid. I don't need you or your friends. I can do this on my own. I have to do this on my own."

"No, you don't, Charlie. Who are you proving this to? I want to help, let me."

"I can't do that, Eclipse. I'm proving this to my self."

"Stop being so selfish. Suck it up, man. This isn't a play, or a game of football. There is no one 'star'. This is real life and it's dangerous. If you don't start working with the team, people could get hurt."

He turned and kept walking. All the while, her words sank into his heart. _Am I selfish? Maybe she's right. No, it couldn't be. Could it?_ He thought. The whole Sailor business had only brought confusion into his already complicated life. As he walked away, being a team member started to have appeal. Maybe one of them could relate to him, but he doubted it. If there was one thing Charlie Goodman was good at, it was doubting.


	9. Return of Spring

_Note to the reader: Hey, it's xtotalxeclipsex. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Finals have made my schedule crazy. Thanks for waiting. I hope it's worth waiting for. I'll probably update again real soon, so keep reading!_

"Dear, Spring," Stacie dictated as Suki scribbled.

"Ok, now what?

"Don't ask me!"

"What? That's it? You aren't going to help me anymore?"

"Suki, it isn't my letter!"

"It wasn't my idea!"

"You two." Phiona sighed. Her sisters had been arguing since they got to her house. They now sat in her room, which had dark navy walls. It suited her perfectly and the modern art on her walls went well with her vibe.

"Not your idea? What do you mean miss 'Stacie, help me, my heart is breaking'? Of course this was your idea! Besides, aren't you our fearless leader?"

"Firstly, I am your leader, and you should respect your superiors. Secondly, Stace, you're such a hot-head!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A HOT-HEAD?" she shouted back.

"Just what she said," Phiona said studying her nails.

"You stay out of this!" Her sisters shouted back at her.

"You know what? I think I'll compose this all by myself. I'll be back later, k?" Suki kissed her friends on the cheek and headed out.

"Even if I did know what to say," She said to herself as she walked home. "How could I tell him?"

"Who? That guy you're hung up on?"

"Chris? What are you, psychic?"

"No, Space Case 307, you were talking to yourself again. Gosh, did someone turn off your brain or something?"

"Yeah, they did. Right after they surgically removed yours."

"Hostile again? Heartbreak is not your best color," There was something in his voice (guilt maybe?) that caught Suki off guard.

"Don't make fun. When Valerie dumps you and you're depressed, don't you dare come crying to me."

"Valerie is not going to dump me anytime soon."

"What makes you think that? I didn't think that Sp- he was going to go and not come back. That happened."

"Yeah, I know. The whole town knows. You know why? I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's because you won't shut up about it, Jemison." He was talking heatedly with a passion in his voice. Her constant depression was making him sick with the knowledge that he had caused it. He wanted her to be happy again. "Maybe the guy is insane, or maybe he has his reasons." He looked at her and saw the tears she was blinking back. "Maybe- I'm going to stop talking now, before- Aw, c'mon, Jemison, please don't cry, I didn't really mean it. I feel bad enough about… Well, I don't need you to make me feel worse."

She looked him in the eye, and for the first time, she saw something about them, his eyes, that is. Something she couldn't place. There was a smile, not because he was smiling, but there was no other way to describe the look he had when he looked at her. It was a warm glow, and she basked in it. There was a truth. A reason to believe anything he had to say, just because he said it. There was only one other person she could remember looking at her like this. Could it be, this is whom she belonged with and not Spring? _Not Spring?_ She thought. _I couldn't have thought that, because there is _ONLY _Spring._

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Like what?" He said turning to look at the grass.

"With those eyes. You're kind of freaking me out a little bit."

"I'm not Mr. Potatohead, these are the only eyes I have. I don't get you, Jemison."

"What's there not to get? I'm me, deal with it."

He laughed and was ready to go, but as he turned, he looked over his shoulder. He stole a look at a bemused Suki. She was staring at him staring at her and for a minute, he felt like things were the way they were before Valerie-Fuchsia came into the picture. _I wish… _He thought as he crossed the street and entered the library. The bells rang as he opened the door. _I wish that I could make her smile again._

Tommy walked in to the library shortly after Chris, just in time for his shift. He walked behind the information desk, put on his smock, and started alphabetizing the stack of books that had been returned that day. He was getting bored and looked around at the people who were busily checking the shelves and checking out books. He saw a mother reading a picture book to her son, Chris hiding behind a shelf, and Valerie, running over to Chris, scowling all the while.

"What the heck was that?" Valerie asked angrily.

"What?" He asked.

"_We _had a deal. No Eclipse, no soldiers, no other girls. _Suki _is another girl." Tommy perked up hearing this. What did Valerie know? What did Chris know?

"You… saw that?"

"Yeah, I saw that! Maybe one of the soldiers will just have to pay for it."

"For what? Saying hello to a friend?"

"No, for talking to another girl, when I expressly told you not to."

Chris was beginning to wonder if Fuchsia actually knew as much as she said she did. Why would she put Suki in the "other girls" category instead of "Eclipse"? If she knew who Suki was, then she would have known better. Fuchsia was bluffing! He smiled ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling like a fool? I thought that you cared about your precious team."

"You don't know anything, Val. Nothing at all, do you?"

"Wha-what? Insolent human, I know everything!"

Tommy walked over to them, brimming with curiosity.

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, miss. This is a library and yelling isn't allowed." When she just stood there, jaw agape, he added, "Now. Move along." She turned on her heel and left in a huff.

"Thanks, man."

"Not a problem, Chris. I just have one question. What was that about?"

"Long story." He said with a sigh.

"I have time."

"Dude, there's not enough time in the world."

"Is there anyway it has something to do with the Sailor Soldiers?"

"How do you know about the Sailor Soldiers?"

"So, it does."

"A little."

"You're…" Tommy dropped his voice to a whisper. "Spring?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Tommy pointed to the chain around Chris's neck. The chain proudly displayed a ring with a white and yellow flower, a daffodil, on it. He then reached under his collar and pulled out a similar chain. The only difference was that the ring sported a rusty red leaf.

"So, maybe I am. You're Autumn?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm also the guy who's going to kick your butt if you ever get near Suki again. Can't you see what you're doing to her?"

"Do you have a thing for Suki? I thought you were with Phiona."

"I am with Phiona. I don't have 'a thing' for Suki. She's one of the best friends I've ever had, and you are going to stay away from her if you know what's good for you. Now, walk away."

"What are you talking about? You have it all wrong, Tommy."

"Save it for someone who cares. Just leave."

XxX

Suki walked to the park where she was meeting Phiona and Stacie. Her compositional skills were gone. She was usually a very good writer, but Spring made her mind freeze up. Plus, she was still confused about Chris. Lately, she felt like he was everywhere. He was even in her thoughts.

When she got there, her friends, no, her sisters were waiting for her. She sat and immediately joined the conversation.

"I don't know about it though._ If_ there was one, wouldn't they be here by now?" Phiona asked.

"One what?" Suki asked.

"A 'Sailor Summer'. He or she is certainly taking their sweet time coming to our aid." Stacie explained.

"That is, if they _exist._" Phiona added.

"I know there's a Summer. There has to be! I mean, look at it, Phee. Winter, Spring, Autumn… What's missing here?"

"I-" Suki began, only to be interrupted by a flash of lighting as the sunny sky grew gray. The clouds swirled and Lavender emerged from the sky cackling like a hyena.

"Phiona, darling, long time, no see." She said in her high-pitched voice approaching the girls. "Now, let's see, where did we leave off? Oh, yes. I remember, your crystal."

All of the girls froze in fear.

"Tell me, Phiona, is it dull or is it shiny?" Lavender laughed.

"Leave me alone, you witch!"

"Oh, my," She said raising her bandaged hand to her heart. "That hurt, my dear." Once again, she laughed. "And who are your friends? Are their crystals pure, too? I guess we'll just have to find out."

"Spring Flower Shower Surround!" Suki's head jerked up at the sound of the familiar voice. Spring was back! Flower petals surrounded Lavender and she began to feel weaker.

"Winter Ice Storm Freeze!"

"It's so cold! This really isn't fair. You wretched Sailor twerps always ruin this for me. Phiona, we'll have to finish another day. I know that you are a crystal carrier. I'll get your Orbit Crystal, and when I do, you'll lose your power and nothing will stop me from retrieving all seven for Queen Fuchsia." With that, Lavender retreated to the Nega-verse like the coward Suki knew she was.

"SPRING!" Suki shouted. Autumn arrived on the scene. He saw Winter and Spring. Spring looked from Autumn to Suki and back again. He fled. Leaving Suki more confused than ever. "Spring…" She whispered.

XxX

That night, Suki went to the warehouse, as she did every night. Only, tonight, she felt would be different. She felt that tonight, she might not be alone. Had it only been three weeks since last she looked into his tragically beautiful face? It felt more like three years. She climbed the ladder onto the dark roof that had become her second home. It was their special place.

At once she knew she wasn't alone. The summer air was filled with the sweet smell of flowers. She looked around and her eyes landed on the shadowy figure of Sailor Spring.

She ran to the edge of the building where he was sitting with his legs dangling over the side of the warehouse. She sat by his side and put her head on his shoulder.

"You're back!" She said, smiling through her joyous tears. "You're back."

"I am. I've decided that there are no more secrets between us, Suki. I wanted to tell you that night, but I couldn't. It has nothing to do with you, but everything at the same time. It would take to long to explain, too much time."

"All I have is time." She said. Her vision was blurred from her tears.

"Don't cry, Suki." He said wiping her tears. She looked in to the face of her beloved and saw Chris Archer. He couldn't be Spring. She blinked several times trying to figure out if it was really her Spring.

She was speechless. How would she ever figure it out? She reached for his neck and played with the chain between her fingers. She looked back into his eyes. It was he!

She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I could never be disappointed who you are." She said when they broke away.

Suddenly, Suki felt a shove on her back and she lost her balance. She began to fall.

"That will teach you, Chris. A deal is a deal."

"SUKI!!!!" He reached for her hand, but her fingers had slipped.


	10. Saved and Taken

At around the same time that Fuchsia had made her appearance on the rooftop, Charlie had decided to take an evening stroll through the outskirts of town. He didn't live in the inner suburbia that Suki and Stacie called home. His home was far out, by the warehouse in fact. Technically, it wasn't his house. It wasn't his parent's either. The house Charlie called home was his stepmother's. His mother had died giving birth to him and his father had married soon after his fifth birthday. His stepmother, Pat, was a kind and naive woman who loved everyone and everything and went on with her life no matter what obstacles stood in her way. _That,_ Charlie thought as he walked along in the warm night air, _is probably why she tolerated my father so long. _His father had begun drinking soon after he and Pat were married. The drinking made him bitter and he beat his wife. Charlie, needless to say, had a cold childhood. When Pat finally got the nerve to file for divorce, she went to court and earned custody of Charlie. Twice a year, he met with a grief counselor and was supposed to "talk it out", but he never really was a man for words. That's what he found so appealing about theater: he didn't have to come up with what to say. Someone else wrote it for him.

This particular night, he had left in a fuss because the walls in his room were driving him nuts. They were white. All white. When Pat was working late, like she was that night, the whole house was silent. The white of his walls and the quite of his house drove him mad. He felt like he was in an asylum. So he jotted a note and stuck it to the fridge, grabbed his jacket and left.

His thoughts ran deep. Sailor Eclipse had really gotten to him. She was right about everything. The real reason he didn't want to join the team was because he was afraid. He'd worked so hard to build up a macho lifestyle. _Me, myself, and I: that's the way it was meant to be. That's why life has taken me down the roads it has: so that I can get used to disappointment. _Or so he had always thought. Now, the whole idea seemed silly. There were people willing to care about him. They were willing to be his friends: his teammates.

He hadn't really ever had real friends before. Charlie could count them on his fingers actually. Chris Archer and Anna Jemison, who was in most of his classes, were some of the only people who would talk to him. It was because of his pride. Charlie Goodman was proud. It was his own undoing and he had to make it right. He could make it right. Eclipse hung out on that old warehouse, that much Charlie knew. She was always there. Why not see if she was there now?

He walked the short distance to the alley behind the warehouse. There were voices above. Who all was there? She wouldn't talk to herself, would she? He smiled at the thought. Looking up to the roof, he faced his palms up and spoke:

"Give me a sign!" He didn't know whom he was talking to, but the idea of putting whatever conversation he was bound to have with Eclipse off until totally necessary sounded pretty appealing. He was a doubting himself. "What am I supposed to do here? I mean, this may _sound_ good, but what if I can't trust them?" He closed his eyes.

A scream from above shook Charlie back to reality. _What the…_

Something- No! Someone- was falling… fast. He was right below who ever it was and he had his arms out. _Crap!_ Before he could think to pull them back in, he was holding Sailor Eclipse who had her arms tightly around his neck holding on for dear life, eyes squeezed shut. Tenderly she opened one eye to see if she had died or not. Charlie stared at her. Slowly she turned her head to face his.

"Charlie?" She tr. Her voice! It was gone! She was probably in shock.

"Suki!" A voice from the roof shouted. No one from the roof would have been able to see what had happened after the first story fall because of the darkness.

"Eclipse? Can I put you down now?" Charlie asked. He was in shock a little bit too. She nodded vigorously. As much as he was uncomfortable carrying her, she was far more uncomfortable being held. Especially because she knew that her beloved Chris was in danger 20 feet above her and she wasn't there.

The second her feet touched the ground she stumbled. The shock of the fall was overwhelming. The entirety of the night: having gotten everything she thought she wanted and then some only to have it ripped away in an instant. She couldn't stand up straight. Charlie stabled her.

"You need to calm down, Eclipse. Really. What happened? What's wrong? I want to help. I want to be a part of your team."

"Re-really?" She uttered finally gaining her voice back. "There isn't time… There's no time. Chris. I have to go up there."

"You aren't making any sense," He said confused. "What's up there?"

"Chris." She said and tried to walk again. However, her attempt was in vain. Yet again she fell. "Chris and… and he needs my help…"

"That much I understand. Tri-global! Winter! Power!" The alley got cold and the ground spat up shards of ice. The ice surrounded him forming a case. His shell cracked and broke and Sailor Winter emerged. Frost crept its way across his forehead forming his silver-blue band. "I'm on it."

"No you aren't." She said regaining her strength. "Not without me. I'm going back. We can't waste any time."

They raced to the ladder. Chivalry, though for the most part dead, lives in the souls of few today. Charlie, though proud in demeanor, was if nothing else chivalrous. For those of you who are unaware, when chivalry did thrive, women did _not_ climb ladders. Suki, did.

"After you." He said when they reached their destination.

She looked down at her mini-skirt. _This isn't happening._ She thought.

"Um, no, I insist. After _you._" He noticed the issue and moved ahead. _This isn't getting more awkward by the minute._ He thought. _But there's something very attractive about her devotion to this kid on the roof. Attractive? This is the _most_ awkward night of my life._

He peered over the top of the ladder only to find the whole roof empty. He climbed up onto the top. She followed him and upon reaching the same conclusion, fell to her knees. Fuchsia was gone and Chris was nowhere to be seen.

"That coward." She whispered with her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"What?" He asked.

"That lowlife, creepoziod, coward! This means war!"

"I thought we were already _in _war."

"Well, if we weren't we are now."

"What's the cause of war this time, Eclipse?" Solstice's voice rang out and both Winter and Eclipse turned around to see a huddled mass of Sailor Soldiers. Equinox, Solstice, and Autumn stood in front of a fourth body.

"They took Spring prisoner. He's gone again. We have to get him back. Who's that?"

"I," The fourth member of their party spoke up, "am a long way from home." He was short with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a Sailor Soldier uniform. It was peach colored.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Winter asked.

"It means that I'm not from here. What else could it possibly mean? My name is Sailor Summer and I've been looking for y'all for way to long."

Stacie's face sang out with pure satisfaction. She had been right all along. _Plus,_ she added mentally, _He is pretty cute._


	11. Journey to the NegaVerse

I'm so sorry. It's taken FOREVER to get this chapter perfect. I could have settled for "good enough" but I couldn't do that for the reason that it would kill my muse. Anyways, Chapter 11: (P.S. Chapter 12 will be up REALLY SOON! I promise!)

"Who do you think you are?" Charlie asked Sailor Summer. He was peeved that Summer had made him seem like such a fool. _He_ was supposed to be the one in charge here; not some kid who barely looked like he'd entered puberty.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Jeff Connors. I travel a lot, but I made my manager promise to let us stay here because I could sense it the second we got here. I knew right away that the Orbits were here and I need to be with you guys. We're a team now: a full fledged team." He said with a smile.

"Manager? Kid, you need to get a grip on reality." Charlie said coldly.

"No, you do." Phiona said. She and Tommy were holding hands as they always did. They both looked at Charlie as though he were culturally deprived. "Do you realize who you're talking to?"

"No?" He said with a hint of question in his voice. "Should I?"

"He's only the greatest swimmer of our generation. 'Next Phelps': that's what the papers say." Tommy said as though it was a mater-of-fact, but Charlie hadn't ever heard of him.

"Oh, I'm not _that_ good."

"And humble, too." Suki commented. "But that won't do us much good right now. What are we going to do? Swim into the Nega-Verse?"

"C'mon. Let's head out. I know where were going." Tommy said taking charge. He knew that _technically_ Suki was the leader, but with tears staining her face (_and probably her ego_, he thought to himself), she was in no state to lead. Long ago she had made it clear to the team that he was her second. He was ready to pick up where she left off.

XxX

"Suki? Suki? Suki, wake up!" Stacie implored.

"Stop yelling. I'm right here." She grumbled still half asleep.

"Sorry!" Stacie whispered, but it still felt like shouting to Suki. All the crying had given her a headache. "I was wondering, where are we going?" She almost sounded… cheerful. _Only Stacie,_ Suki thought half lucid.

"Ask Tommy." She turned on her side. Her head hit a tree and she rubbed the sore spot before sitting up straight.

"He told me to buzz off."

"With good reason. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No, and I also don't know where I'm going. So. Do you want to clear this up for me or do I have to heat up that tree you're sleeping under?"

"Bitter, bitter."

"And lost." She was getting a little too impatient for Suki's liking. Suki's eyelids were getting heavier by the minute. She was devastated about Chris, of course, but the team was on its way to Mount Gordonsville and if she wanted to be ready to kick some serious royal butt, she had to sleep.

"Autumn!" Charlie hollered. "If you don't get you butt over here and explain this stuff to Solstice, I'm going to kick it from here to the Nega-Verse. We all need our sleep and NONE of us are going to get it if blabber-mouth here yaks away the night."

"Buzz off," He began, but then he realized that Charlie was much, much bigger than he and started over. "I mean, of course. We are going to Mt. Gordonsville."

"Why?"

"Because we are."

"Why?" Tommy glanced at Charlie who looked none the happier with his explanation and thought it best to elaborate.

"I've been researching Queen Fuchsia from the day I got my powers. I deduced that she had set up a base camp on Mt. Gordonsville with the following clues: firstly, Mt. Gordonsville is a volcano, a symbol of power that has the ability to destroy our town (just as she does). Secondly, there were large amounts of negative energy radiating from the volcano; enough energy to cause an eruption that would give Fuchsia the power to awaken what ever evil spirit has given her the power she posses. She obviously was once human. In fact, given the hostility she clearly has for Sailor Spring, I'd be ready to jump to the conclusion that she still is one. When she wants to be, that is."

"What makes you say that?" Phiona asked intrigued.

"You understood that? I thought he was speaking Finnish, or something." Tommy overlooked Stacie's remark and moved on.

"I don't like to gossip, but… I witnessed a little scene at the library, yesterday. Or maybe it's still today. Some people have no respect for our sleep schedules." He glared at Stacie who in turn blushed redder than her collar. "Chris Archer (Sailor Spring for those of you out of the loop) and Valerie Primrose were in heated discussion that ended with her remarking that he was an 'Insolent human' and that she 'knew everything'."

A chorus of "What?" washed over the group. Tommy, who despite his tiredness, spoke clearly and quickly, was about to confirm this when more questions flooded out.

"Who's Valerie?" Summer asked.

"What do you mean Chris Archer is Sailor Spring?" Winter wanted to know.

"You knew his identity before I did?" Suki inquired, shocked. "_And_ you didn't tell me?"

"_Why _are we going to Mount Gordonsville? Repeat the _first_ thing again!" Stacie begged.

"Do you mean to suggest," Phiona, this time, "That Valerie Primrose, Suki's absolute rival, is also Queen Fuchsia of the Nega-Verse, sworn enemy of Sailor Eclipse? This just gets more and more ironic."

"ONE AT A TIME!" He shouted.

"Valerie is- er, was, rather- Chris Archer's girlfriend. Suki, Sailor Eclipse, was under the impression that _she_ was dating Chris, only she didn't know that they (Chris and Spring) were one in the same." Stacie explained to Jeff.

"Which brings me back to the fact that I'm not here to save Chris- he's a lowlife- but to put away the Nega-Verse for good." Sailor Autumn piped up.

"It doesn't make sense, though." Phiona observed. "Why would Fuchsia date a Sailor Soldier if she 'knew everything'?"

"That's the only thing that makes sense to me." Jeff stated. "Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer, right?" He shrugged.

"You didn't see the way she hung all over him." Suki said overridden with jealousy. "Call me crazy, but that isn't how _I_ would treat an enemy. But on the other hand, Tommy, how do you know that he was actually dating her and that she wasn't just the creepy stalker we all know she could be?"

"As long as we're all up," Jeff started. He knew that this conversation was going. "Let's hit the road."

The team grumbled, but they all got up anyway. It was incredibly dark, but Suki lit the way. They were all finding every day uses for their powers, but to be honest, Suki kind of felt like a human flashlight.

XxX

High atop Mount Gordonsville, Fuchsia smiled at her prisoner. He had fought her, but with out his team, he was no match for her and the Nega-Force, Queen Mataria.

"Chris, try not to look so happy. After all, we found out who was superior tonight, didn't we? Who would you rather be with? The victor, or that chump Eclipse?"

He scowled at her. "Maybe you won the battle, but not the war. They're on their way. I know it. If I know Suki, and I _do_ know her, then the whole team is coming here right now and they're going to save me."

"Suki?" She raised her voice. "That… That _girl_ is Sailor Eclipse?"

"I didn't say anything about Suki…" He didn't really know, to tell the truth. Long ago she had become 'Just Suki' in his mind. He loved her: her name didn't matter.

"Yes, you did!" She was now shouting. Fuchsia realized this and settled down. She began again, more calmly. "If Suki is Sailor Eclipse, perhaps I'll just kill two birds with one stone."

"Your highness," A short woman with dark red hair began as she entered the throne area with a bow. "I have information that I'm sure you would prefer to hear… in private." She said acknowledging Chris.

"Very well Burgundy. Dear, we'll continue this at a later time."

The short woman took her cue and raised one arm pointed at Chris who fell into deep sleep. Burgundy, her third servant, kneeled before her and proceeded to deliver the news.

"I'm afraid that the rest of the Orbits have learned of our hideout."

"What makes you think that?"

"You have charged me with watching the Orbits. It is my job to know. I simply followed Sailor Autumn after a battle he had with Lavender, who I might add lost, as she so often does. He became a human once more and I've been tracking him since. It is Tomoki: that little twit. I've always hated him…"

"Not the problem here, Burgundy. Firstly, if you knew one of their identities, you should have told me! That would have made my job a hell of a lot easier. Way to be a team player. Now look what you've done! The Orbits are practically bursting down the doors!" Lavender exclaimed as she and Cerulean joined the meeting.

"What was I supposed to do, Lave? Abandon my post?"

"Ladies!" Cerulean interrupted. It was killing him that Chris was in their makeshift palace. Also, the fact that his last mission was weeks ago wasn't helping his anger management. "I have a plan to break them apart." Dramatically, he paused as all three women stared in suspense. "For good." He wasn't lying, but it wouldn't exactly hurt his _personal_ cause, either.


	12. End Journey Start The Plan

"Are we there yet?" Stacie asked impatiently. Her red bed head stuck up in about seventeen different directions. She matted it down as she quickly tried to catch up with the rest of the group. It was still dark, but the slightest hints of light were coming up.

"Does it _look_ like we're at an evil base camp in a volcano?" A sleep deprived Charlie asked. His steps were slow, but far apart. "Who invited this kid anyway?"

"For your information, pal, my sister needs the whole team to help her. I happen to be a member of this team, which makes me just as important as you are." Stacie retorted. As an after thought, she continued with a smirk. "Oh, and I invited myself."

"Pal? Really?" He rolled his eyes and waited for her response.

"Will you two shut up for two minutes?" Suki turned around to yell at the stragglers. "I don't care who started it!" Charlie lowered his accusing finger.

He couldn't take it any more. It was now or never. He was ready to make his move on her. So what if he didn't have a lot of experience with girls? He liked to think he was a pretty smooth operator. Then again, he liked to think a lot about himself.

"You aren't afraid to take charge, are you?" He playfully punched her shoulder as he walked up behind her.

"It's my job. Do you make it difficult because you can, or are you really just that stubborn?" He faked a yawn, stretched out his muscular arms, and put one of his arms around her shoulder.

"Well, difficulty is my specialty." She quickly ducked out from under his arm.

"What's up with you Charlie? You're acting really weird."

"I was just trying to…"

"Impress her?" Stacie piped up.

"Um, yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, don't." Suki said. "I need to be focused, right now." She promptly moved forward to the front of the pack.

"What's your problem, kid?" He asked in a hushed tone.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "In case you didn't know," She said mimicking his tone, "Suki is really attached to this mission. Emotionally."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Charlie! Stacie! Separate!" Suki cut in once more. "I'm still not caring who started it, Stace!" It was Stacie's turn to lower _her_ accusing finger.

Meanwhile, Phiona and Tommy were chatting it up with Jeff.

"What did Solstice mean when she said 'my sister'?" Jeff asked.

"It's the only thing we remember about the past. Stacie and Suki are my sisters from another life." Phiona explained. "Now that I think about it, it is sort of strange."

"I feel as though I know you all. It's as if we've spent time together before." Jeff said dreamily. "But there is _something_ missing. I can't put my finger on it, but there is most defiantly a missing piece of the puzzle. I do like puzzles. I like when everything fits into its place and nothing is unresolved. I'm almost afraid that I won't be able to solve this one, though. It scares me that _I_ might have been the one missing and you'd never have known it."

Phiona guiltily studied her shoes. Had she not been the one, not so long ago, who had doubted his existence?

"Are we there now?" Stacie asked.

Everyone turned to look at her and answered her with a resounding "NO!" Jeff turned back to Tommy and asked in a lowered voice, "Is her impertinence always so endearing?" Tommy only rolled his eyes

Suki, who was once again leading, stopped mid-step, causing a collision of soldiers behind her.

"Stacie," She slowly said in awe, "_Now_, we're here."

All six stared up at the volcano's opening, which was producing mass amounts of smoke. Smoke whirled around the base too. The air was thick like syrup. Chain coughing ensued as the smoke burned their lungs and their eyes.

"Equinox Winds of Change!" Phiona raised her hands above her head, pumped her fists down to her side, and then straight outward. The clean air from behind them gusted forward and once more, they could see.

As they regained vision, they saw a short, redheaded woman at the volcano's foot. She made strides towards the team as she raised her hands and waved them over the teens. The orbits were in deep sleep.

XxX

When Chris opened his eyes, Fuchsia, once more, was before him. She sat in her throne, curiously looking at him as he remained chained and tied to the chair in which he sat. The two of them sat in silence for a long time, staring. Finally, Fuchsia broke the silence.

"You know, it was no coincidence I chose you to be my king."

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"In the future, when I rule the Earth, I'll be in need of a king, won't I? I chose you."

"Why?"

"Well, there's the obvious: you're almost as beautiful as I am." She said with a flip of her shiny dark hair. "But beyond that, you're a prince, which is good because _I_ couldn't be expected to marry a commoner." She said with a shudder.

"I'm a prince?" He wondered if she was, again, bluffing. If she was, then why did it feel more like a statement than a question? "I'm a prince." He said again with more confidence.

"There's the Small Prince Christonopher I fell in love with all those years ago."

"How old are you?"

"Eternally sixteen." She said with a smirk.

"I'm only fifteen, so how could you have possibly known me years ago?"

"You really don't remember?" She said shocked. "I suppose that I should fill you in, now, shouldn't I? Long ago, during the Silver Millennium, 'a time of great peace in the solar system', there was a woman named Beryl and she thought she ruled the Nega-Verse. However, she was weak. She fell in love with Prince Endymion of Earth, your older brother, but it was unrequited. He was the enemy and that kind of love is for the weak of heart."

"Was my brother a Sailor Soldier?"

"No. Through history, there have only ever been four male Sailor Soldiers, but he had the spirit of a protector. Where was I? Ah, yes. Although she believed she was the true ruler of Queen Mataria's power, _I_ was all along. I let her take on the disestablishment of the Earth Kingdom, but she couldn't do that to her 'precious Endymion', even though he was seeing the Moon Princess. Overtaken by jealousy, she instead attacked the Moon Kingdom."

"Wait, if Beryl fell in love with my brother… It feels strange to say 'my brother'. If Beryl fell in love with Endymion and he was your enemy, then aren't I your enemy, too?"

"You would think that." She flipped her hair again. She loved to see a plan fall into place (even if it was Cerulean's plan and not her's). "You planned to join the Sailor Soldiers as my spy. If Beryl had attacked the Earth, you would have been safe on the moon. When the Moon Kingdom fell, Queen Serenity sent you to be reborn on Earth and I waited. I was patient, and how do you repay me? You fight my every order and side with those goody-two-shoes. You disregard the happy memories you had spying on the Earth and Moon Kingdoms for me."

"Your… spy?" He was shocked. Purely shocked. "I'm- that's is you're- well, you're evil… and I'm…"

"Not?" She asked as a smile spread across her face. "Don't you remember how jealous you were when Eclipse searched for Winter for so long? She didn't even care about where you went. What about when you refused to fight along with the other soldiers? You never even felt bad about missing all those battles."

"No! It- it wasn't like that! She was only searching for Winter so that she could have her whole team with her. The Orbits are her entire world! She couldn't breathe without all of us! She's the most loyal person I've ever met. I didn't feel bad about missing those battles because I knew they could handle it for a while without me. I was protecting her! I- I love her. She's part of my family. They're all pat of my family!"

"They've brainwashed you! Remember, Christonopher, remember your wonderfully dark days." She said raising to her feet.

"No! I don't remember… Because it isn't true! You're playing with my mind! Toying with my fears…"

With those words, Fuchsia faded to a gray color. She slowly turned transparent. She had only been a hologram. The chains and ropes melted away. The chair and the throne disappeared. The mountaintop quickly changed into an all white room. It had all been stimulated. The door was open and Chris stood.

"It was her plan all along. She never had control of me. How could I have been so stupid? I was so gullible! I let her plant seeds of doubt in me." He stopped when he realized he was talking out loud. Suddenly, he felt a jerk in his heart. He began to see visions: Charlie was holding back tears; Suki' s awestruck, tearful face; a boy he didn't recognize was wandering in the streets of Gordonsville, crying out for Chris's friends; Stacie, jaw agape, was staring into the faces of the Orbits; Tommy was on his knees on linoleum tiles; and Phiona was in a dark room with her head buried in her hands. What did they mean? He had an idea. He quickly ran out of the chamber and into along hall of one-way windows. In each he saw one of his friends.

First he ran to the door of the room where he saw Charlie on the Warehouse roof with the rest of the Orbits, including one he didn't know (the boy from his vision!). He tried at the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Now what?" He wondered aloud, very aggravated.


	13. Fear Pt 1: Charlie and Suki

For as long as Chris could remember, Charlie had protected him. Charlie's stepmom and Chris's parents were friends and had been for years. Pat was like Chris's second mom. Charlie was the perfect older brother and Chris had nobody to fill the position. They had spent many long talks about how each of them had felt they were missing someone. Charlie hadn't ever had any siblings and he felt like he needed a little brother: someone to look up to him, who he could help. Chris, on the other hand, wasn't an only child; he had a little brother and sister, both far younger than he. He was tired of being the perfect role model. He needed someone who he could trust with his secrets. In fact, the only secrets he hadn't told Charlie were about being a Sailor Soldier. The Nega-Verse must have kidnapped him as a hostage or something.

Chris slammed two indignant fists against the cold steel. His old friend was on the other side and he couldn't help. Instead he walked to the window where a virtual reality played before his eyes. He was surprised by what he saw; by how wrong his theories had been.

XxX

Charlie stepped onto the rusty ladder of Eclipse's beloved warehouse. He had just awoken from a strangest dream that convinced him to come here. In his dream, he had joined the Orbits to rescue the elusive Sailor Spring. Sailor Spring had turned out to be Chris Archer. The most amazing thing about the dream was how he had felt: accepted. Usually, when he thought of the Orbits, he was overcome with fear. Perhaps this was a sign that he had thought wrong. Maybe, just maybe, Eclipse and them _did _want to be his friends. Maybe they didn't just want him because he would fight for their team, like all the others who had attempted to befriend him. They probably thought they were really subtle. As though Charlie just wouldn't notice they only wanted him for his size. Or, maybe they didn't really want him at all; they just felt bad for him. If the team didn't really want him, he'd feel like such an idiot.

_Now or never, Goodman, _He thought. _It's time to figure this out once and for all._ Gingerly stepping onto the hard, cool concrete, he noticed that soldiers, all six, whose acceptance he had wished on every star for and whose rejection had sent him running for the hills, were silent. They must have heard him coming because they were now all still. Charlie could feel twelve eyes penetrating his ego. He had only ever met four of the soldiers in person, but he had overheard about Spring. _The blond one must be new._ He was trying to keep his cool, but it was getting harder all the time.

"Yo." He began shyly. He knew it was lame, but anything was better than the unbearable silence that had taken over the rooftop.

"What are _you_ doing here, Winter?" Sailor Solstice began.

"I… I really don't know… I just…"

"Look, why don't you just turn around and go back to wherever it is you come from? Come back when you can form a whole sentence." Sailor Autumn cut in. "Or, you know, don't."

The five others burst into laughter. Charlie turned bright red. An excuse! He needed an excuse for why he came. There was no way he was just going to let them take him down like this. He needed to make _them_ feel like the idiots.

"Hey, man, I just wanted to know if I could-"

"Get a life? I hear they're having a sale on them down town." Sailor Spring interrupted.

"If it's 'buy one get one free', then I'd be glad to pick one up for you." He bitterly shot back.

"Dude, keep it. You can use all you can get." Spring quipped.

"Eclipse asked me here. Didn't you?" He hopefully turned to the one person who had ever shown a genuine interest in him. At least he hoped it was genuine. In his dream, he hazily remembered hitting on her. His blush deepened.

"Did I _say_ that? I don't _remember_ saying that. I believe I told you I wanted you to fight with us. If I wanted to hang, then don't you think I would have found you when I'm not a Sailor Soldier?"

She had a point. Charlie felt like he needed to scream. What was the matter with him tonight? He was always the calm, collected one. Now what? Some kids don't want to hang out with him, so he goes crazy? He regained his cool and started over.

"In that case, I won't be bothering you ever again. I quit." He turned his face to hide his utter disappointment. He began to walk towards the ladder. Looking over his shoulder one last time, he spoke more softly. "I thought it would be different, this time. I thought I might find…" He hesitated, but pushed through. He was on the verge of tears. Chris, safely on the other side of the glass had seen this face only once before, in his vision not long ago. He began to understand. "Friends. I thought wrong."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"CHARLIE!" He turned 360 degrees at the sound of his name. What was it? An attack? What was going on?

"Charlie! If you're Sailor Winter, then transform!" The voice sounded so familiar. Charlie paused before the overwhelming urge to trust this voice took over. He reached to his right thumb where he forever wore the silver ring with the powder blue snowflake that had appeared on his finger on opening night of _A Midsummer's Night Dream_.

"Tri-global Winter Power!" The usual chill filled the air as he was locked in his icy chamber before breaking free. His pale blue pants covered the tops of his navy boots, and his white shirt was tucked in and collared in pale blue. The pin on the front of his collar was a silver moon that matched the color of the band on his forehead with an icy cobalt jewel.

"Attack the Orbits!" The voice said.

"I can't! Even if they don't like me, the still fight for all that is good and right in the world. These people may be blind to the details, but they still see the big picture, and isn't that what counts?"

He had conquered his fear. He was convinced as he said the words that it was true. The Orbits may be _his_ friends, but they were friends of justice. As long as the Nega-verse was silenced, who cared about his petty insecurities?

The world around Charlie began to fade taking all of the Orbits with it. The warehouse became a white asylum like room: exactly the kind that Charlie hated. With a creek, a door opened slowly.

"What the-"

"Charlie!" The voice spoke once more and Sailor Spring entered the room where Charlie stood in confusion. "I'm so glad! You've finally chosen to join us? Why didn't you tell me you were Winter? I could have… It doesn't matter now. We don't have time for this, do we? Come on! We haven't got all day. We gotta go save Suki and them!"

"How do you know me? Wait, did you say Suki?" _Suki? Wasn't that what they had called Sailor Eclipse in my dream?_ Charlie slowly put two and two together. "Chris? It wasn't a dream?"

"What wasn't? You guys came to save me, but Fuchsia must have sent her guards on you. But, like I said we're a little pressed for time here, so let's go. C'mon Chary, hero time." Chris hadn't called Charlie "Chary" since he was 9, so Charlie knew right away that this was for real. True, in the past year or so, they had drifted, but never the less, this person was once his only friend.

As they ran down the corridor to the only other door on that side of Charlie's room, Charlie had to ask what was on his mind.

"Chris? How'd you know I was Winter?"

"Um, don't get mad, ok?"

"Does that mean I _should_ get mad?" He asked stopping. Chris also stopped.

"I kind of saw the whole thing."

"What whole thing? The little scene on the roof?"

"Yeah. That one."

"You don't seem surprised about this." He said looking down at his suit.

"Well, I guess that I'm too glad to be surprised, or anything else for that matter. I don't really know anyone else on the team, besides Suki of course." Chris was a little taken aback that Charlie was blushing at Suki's name, but it could be anything. Maybe he was embarrassed that he _didn't_ know her. "And about being afraid we won't accept you… Dude, you've got me. I'm on your side and so will the rest of them."

"If you tell anyone about that…"

"You'll pound me into lunch meat. Got it."

They resumed running. When they reached the door on the end, Chris tried, in vain, to turn the handle. Again, the window was the only choice they had.

"I think I figured this out. We can't do anything but watch as our friends battle their fears. When you find a way to conquer your fear, then the virtual reality breaks and you're free." Chris said.

"You mean, we just have to watch as our friends battle their fears?" Charlie said as he looked into the window. It was dark and misty, and he saw a girl lying on ground apparently unconscious.

XxX

Suki had come out of a haze when she found her self in a gray, misty room. She didn't remember how she had gotten there, or what had happened after that redhead appeared in front of the group. That redhead! She had done something to them and now she was alone, without her team. She scanned the room and saw six vague figures standing motionless. Maybe she wasn't alone.

The windowless dark was hard to see in.

"Eclipse Light Shroud!" She didn't know if she was alone or not, so she tried to be quiet about it, but it was a phrase that she usually shouted, after all. The roomy chamber she was in brightened up, but the enemy presence was still strong. She looked back to the figures, and immediately she fell to her knees. She covered her mouth for fear she might scream, but she was temporarily mute anyways. Tears welled behind her squeezed shut eyelids.

She looked into the faces of the six frozen people and saw her closest friends. They were the people she relied on. They were the people she fought evil with. They were the Orbits.

"Surprised, are we Suki?" A voice from behind her rang out and echoed in the spacey room. She immediately rose to her feet and swiveled to see who knew her name. She looked into the face of the enemy and saw she was talking to Valerie. Had Tommy been right?

"Evidently, that would be a yes." The dark-skinned girl smirked.

"Valerie? What did you do to them?" She was astonished that Valerie was here, but they hadn't ever been on good terms, so Suki didn't have a hard time associating her with the enemy.

"Don't call me that name. I am Queen Fuchsia: ruler of the Nega-verse, sworn enemy of the Moon, Sun and Earth Kingdoms. As to your… friends," She said the word "friends" with a level of disgust that would make milk curdle. "They're petrified. It's easily reversible. I could help, if you want."

"Excuse me? You would do that?"

"I really shouldn't. I've already won, haven't I? However, it would be more fun to win in a battle, don't you think? I already have a right hand man, so I thought I'd be fair about it and let you pick one. The rest," She flipped her wrist and motioned to the Orbits. "They'll stay here forever."

"What if I win?"

This sent Fuchsia into a rage of uncontrollable laughter. Seeing the bemused look on Suki's face, she regained control. "You were serious? Well, in the off chance you defeat me, they'll fall with me. I'm doubtful that you'll win, but either way, you won't ever see at least five of your friends again. And that's good enough for me. They're your world, aren't they?"

The tears she had been holding back suddenly rolled down her face. She was awestruck.

XxX

On the other side of the glass, Chris recognized this look from his vision. He turned to Charlie.

"Hey, is it weird I've seen this before?"

"You have?"

"Parts of it. It's mainly just her face. I got this feeling before when I saw you trying not to cry on the roof."

"I was being manipulated! I wasn't going to cry! You'd better not tell anyone I was going to cry, especially not Eclipse. I wasn't."

"What do you mean 'especially not Eclipse'? She isn't as vicious as she was back there. That was some Nega-verse mind trick, not the real Orbits."

"I know. I traveled here with her, and I don't want to lose face with her. I want her to respect me is all."

"I can understand that, I guess." He paused, pondering whether he should ask the only question screaming in his head. He went ahead. "Say, Charlie?"

"What?"

"Do you- like her? I mean, did you like hit on her or whatever?"

"A little bit. She's kind of hot, you know."

"Yeah, I do know. But, she's more than a pretty face; she's special. Suki has faith in everything and everyone. She's loving and honest and-"

"Do _you _like her?" Charlie was beginning to see where this was headed.

"Look!" Chris said pointing at the window where Suki had finally broken the silence. It was all he could do to avoid this fated conversation.

XxX

"I have to chose?" She wiped the salty tears from her face. "Is that even possible?"

"Let's see," Valerie said walking closer to the Orbits. "Who would I chose?" She stepped beside Stacie who was holding a stance with her arms outstretched. She was trying to fend something off. "Solstice- or do you still call her Stella? She's talkative, but passionate. She could be an asset in battle, no? Then again she isn't exactly the _best_ fighter the team has to offer."

"What's that supposed to mean? You must have her confused with someone else. That's Stacie, not Stella."

"Is it? Tell me, Mitsuki, do you have memories of the past life?"

"Suki is actually short for Sukina, not Mitsuki," She said, but deep in her heart she knew that Mitsuki was a name she had once been called by her sisters. Stella? Had that been Stacie's name in the past life? "They're hazy, but I have them."

"So you know that Stella and Phoebe are your sisters?"

"Yes."

"Then which sister do you love more?" She menaced. "After all, you'll have to chose in the end, won't you? Or maybe you'll chose one of your _many_ gentlemen friends."

"Geoffrey. He's young with a bright future we wouldn't want to waste." She smirked, shrugged and paced over to Tommy who was shielding Phiona. His eyes were squeezed shut as though he were looking into bright light. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Tomoki. He's wise and strategic, and you have known him the longest, but he doesn't believe you about the Small Prince, does he? He doesn't trust Small Prince Christonopher as you do."

"Small Prince? Who's Christonopher? You couldn't mean…"

"Sailor Spring?" She stepped to the right where Spring, who was actually Chris, was standing his ground with a defiantly bold expression. His hands were in fists at his sides. Chris and Sailor Spring were the same person. Why did that seem so natural? Why hadn't she realized before? Petty differences had once blinded her, but never again.

"Christonopher would be a wise choice, but maybe I'm just bias." She put a hand on his shoulder. "As much as I hate to admit it we do have something in common. We both are in love with the Small Prince of Earth. So, will you chose him for your love?"

On the other side of the glass, Charlie turned to look at Chris who was looking at Suki and smiling ear to ear. Did she really love him? He had known that they were close, but he always had thought she looked at him like an older brother. True, he had kissed her, but that was just that: _he_ had kissed_ her_. He had teased her about being hung up on him, and she never denied it, but she hadn't confirmed it either. Suki had called him "one of my best friends". She kissed him earlier, but maybe she had only been happy to see him. Now he knew. His doubts were gone. Vanished and he wondered why he had ever doubted.

"Dude, she loves you and you didn't tell me?" Charlie said as his heart softly broke. "Now I feel like a jerk for ever thinking…"

"I didn't know." With those three words, Charlie felt a stab at his heart. How could he win everything that haunted him and not know?

"Judging by your face, I'd say you like her, too."

"I'm in love." And with those three words, Charlie felt like dieing. They'd live happily ever after and he'd be alone, yet again.

They turned back to the window to see what would happen next.

"Then again," Back in side the room Fuchsia was still talking. "Charles is quite the catch as well. Don't look so shocked, Eclipse."

"What? 'A good catch'? What are you saying?"

"I mean that you obviously have feelings for the both of them. Don't pretend you weren't flattered when Winter was noticing you."

Charlie and Chris looked at each other.

"She was flattered?" Charlie said mainly to himself. Maybe he still had a chance.

"Should we really be watching her inner turmoil?" Chris asked.

"Shush! I want to see what happens next!

_Charlie?_ Suki thought. _Is he tall and handsome? Yes. Charlie is nice enough, but he's no Chris. Chris is so much more than that. He understands the depths of my soul and finishes my sentences. He is the only person I could ever love like this._

"Charlie? And me? Charlie's like my rival. He's someone I have to prove everything to. He's a challenge, but he has his moments. Don't take it personally, but you have it all wrong."

"Why does everyone say that I don't have it wrong. I understand what you're afraid to."

"Despite what you think, I am not romantically involved with all of these guys. Jeff's like my little brother, Tommy is like my big brother, Charlie is a good friend, and Chris is…" She smiled to her self. "Chris is the warm spring after a long, cold, lonely winter. What do you mean? Afraid?"

"Charlie?" Chris asked. "Do you think we should help her out? Tap on the glass or something?"

"Nah. I kind of want to see who she picks." _What did she mean by "long, cold, lonely winter"? Does she think I'm mean and friendless? Or was it just a metaphor?_

"Me too. Is that wrong?"

"Let's find out."

"Afraid?" Suki repeated. She shook the thought. "How can I possibly choose between the six most important people in my world?"

"I don't know, Suki," Fuchsia smiled because she had Eclipse right where she wanted her: between a rock and a hard place. "How can you?"

"I know who I'm going to pick." She didn't even hesitate. She had a pretty good idea of how this whole thing was working.

"You do?"

"Tommy. I pick Tommy."

"Who?"

"Oh, what did you call him? Motoki?"

"Tomoki." She corrected.

"Whatever. It's not his name, but I chose him."

Chris and Charlie simultaneously dropped jaws. They exchanged looks before turning back to the train wreck before them.

Fuchsia became fuzzy around the edges. The Orbits disappeared. The mist vanished and soon all that was left was a triumphant Suki.

The door creaked open and she nonchalantly walked out. Peeking out, she looked both ways. In the second direction she saw Charlie. She ran to them and threw her arms around his neck.

"Charlie! You have no idea how glad I am to see you." He breathed deeply in. He was taking in how great this felt. She smelled of vanilla and oranges. Over his shoulder she saw Chris. He had looked happier in the past, but he was just as beautiful as she remembered. Breaking away sooner than Charlie would have liked, she ran into his arms, tears coming back.

"Hey, Jemison," He said still holding her close. She pulled back to look him in the eyes, but still kept her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to hear that?"

"I thought you hated being called by your last name."

"I did. I guess it grows on you."

"Don't cry, Suk." He wiped a tear from her face.

"I can't help it. They're happy tears."

"Ahem." Charlie cleared his throat so they would remember he was right there. "Don't we have something else to do?"

"Where's everyone else?" Clueless Suki asked, letting go of Chris and looking around. "Is that a window?"

"Duh." Charlie answered.

"Wait. You guys were out here. If you saw through the window, why you didn't try to help?"

"The door won't open until you've conquered your fear." Chris explained.

"You could have tapped on the window or something."

"We were-" Chris began.

"We wanted to see which of us you'd pick." Charlie finished. "Care to explain why it was _neither_?"

"I don't have time for this, Charlie." She began to run down the hall in search of her friends.

"Now look what you've done." Chris said as he and Charlie started after her.


	14. An Author's Note

My Dearest Readers,

This is very hard for me to admit, but I will not be finishing this draft of "Love is a Total Eclipse of the Heart."

When I started this adventure, it was an escape. I was 14, and my life was boring. I was TIRED of middle school and in love with Sailor Moon in every form. "Love is" has been a huge part of who I am, but, as I'm sure you've noticed, this story has been neglected over the past year. I can't tell you how many notebooks, journals and sticky notes I have filled in hopes of bettering this story line. In fact, I have written the end, and I have thought about putting it up, but it just doesn't seem right. I rushed. I opened plot holes. I failed to establish character flaws. Forgive me?

In self-faith I have decided to instead to post a highly edited rewrite, which I feel will better expand and capture this story. It's called _The Lost Soldiers Arc_. I really hope that you will enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. You can check it out this Sunday, May 8, when the first installment is uploaded. Thank you so much for supporting my work :]

~PhantomSilverCrystal


End file.
